One Last Encounter
by Abigail33
Summary: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have remained together... Twists the plot line from RotS. COMPLETE!
1. Hesitation

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only way that Padme and Anakin could have remained together...

CHAPTER 1: Hesitation

RATING: PG right now…but that will most likely change in the next chapter, for reasons that you don't need to know. (Evil sinister laugh!) :D

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas (characters).

NOTE: This story takes place during Episode Three, and contains MAJOR SPOILERS! So don't read if you don't want to. Reviews (good or bad) are encouraged, for motivation and appreciation is what keeps me writing. This is my first time writing a Star Wars fic. so please ignore any technical issues that may be wrong in the story…Please enjoy!

Anakin Skywalker stood before the fiery lava. The heat radiated onto his face, causing the deep and passionate anger within him to boil up again. His piercing eyes looked out over the vastness of lava domes, which were spurting lava everywhere, covering the ground with a quickness like death itself. _Death…_he thought to himself. Death, like those of the Padawan children. Their distorted bodies twisted in agony and laying on the floor like broken dolls. _Their death was because of me, _Anakin thought to himself. He relished in this, feeling the darkness grow in him, deeper and stronger.

He knew that it wouldn't be long until he was the strongest Jedi that ever came to be. More powerful than those before him and those that thought they were above him. His mind flashed back to Master Windu's death, the way that he had so easily manipulated the Jedi's death into his own hands. Anakin laughed silently.

Of course, Anakin tried to reason with himself that all of this power, glory, and darkness were for Padme. _Padme_ he said to himself. Anakin tried to picture her in his mind. He saw her struggling, gasping, crying out…hurting. A small ache throbbed in his heart, thinking about Padme this way. But her image soon dissolved into nothingness when he returned to reality. _Yes…reality…_The dark side of the force rippled through him again, seducing his soul. Death became so fresh in his mind that he could taste it. Behind him in the Conference Room, Nute Gunray and the other Separatist leaders lay strewn about. Looking back, he was reminded of that acrid taste of blood in his mouth, the staunch smell of burning flesh. He could feel his lust to kill growing again…

He peered out over the edge of Mustafar, the heat of the lava once again reaching his face. _It won't be long, until I kill again…_he thought. _I can sense it…and I will grow even stronger. All for Padme. _

**Anakin did not realize that across the soon dark horizon, a ship was flying in, silent and stealth like. It landed on the other side of the Conference building, a discreet landing strip. Out walked a dark figure, their façade hidden by the robes they wore. Silently, they crept towards the Conference room, waiting for Young Skywalker to notice them. **

Anakin could feel their presence the second they stepped off the ship. The force was like that…strongly sensitive to anything unusual, and different. He didn't feel the need to turn around, but decided to wait for them to make the first move, if that's what they intended to do. _I will kill them anyways…whether their purpose is to harm me or not. _The blood in his face grew warm again, and a freshness tinged his cheeks. His eyes sparkled, like mystical orbs as he completely succumbed to the dark side, body and soul.

After waiting for several minutes, Anakin realized that this "person" was not interested in his game of cat and mouse. He began to take a few steps backward, away from the ledge that overlooked the spewing volcanoes. Reaching out toward his light saber, he followed his senses towards a large rock that deftly hid whom Anakin presumed to be his next victim of lustful murder. Anakin activated his saber and quickly stepped behind the rock, swiftly raising hisweapon to lash upon………..

No one was there. Anakin stood in his pose for a moment, trying to pick up on anything…anything at all. A scratch, a waver, a distant rustle. But no one was there, and no one had been there. Had his Jedi senses betrayed him? Suddenly, the powerful waves of the force racked his body, and he quickly turned around to see himself face to face with his hidden friend. Anakin's senses failed him once again, as he stood their, jaw agape, but still a firm grip upon his weapon. The robed figure before him appeared too small to be a full grown man or any alien from the Outer Rimfor that matter. Their head was lowered, in a position like that of prayer, causing their hood to cover their face. Anakin finally notice the light saber they held in their hand, that opalescent blue, aimed directly towards his face, like a warning…_Warning…_

Yet Anakin waited. _For what? Kill them now. Slice off their head. Lust over their lifeless body. Don't even give them a chance. Don't hesitate. _Hesitate. Anakin hesitated, held back, and waited. Something stirred deep within him. An unusual feeling of familiarity…

Before Anakin could even collect another thought, the hooded figure's head rose up, gently lifting their face until they met Anakin's surprised gaze. _Startling eyes…such a pristine blue…those eyes. _For a moment, the dark force subsided within Anakin and a warm smile crept upon his face. He let his mind slip back to those eyes…the eyes that kissed him goodnight, followed him on Tatooine, and stared at him from afar during meetings of the Senate. "Padme…" he whispered, almost inaudibly.

But the feeling shifted and he could feel the force return again, as he met the blue saber with his own red one, the echo of their collision slightly ringing in his ears.

"I see that you have secrets, Anakin Skywalker…" the figure whispered firmly. "Or perhaps you prefer Darth Vader?"

"I see you have been keeping secrets from me as well, Padme," Anakin spoke.


	2. Deepest Urge

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have remained together…Twists the plot line from RotS.

CHAPTER 2: Deepest Urge

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas (characters).

NOTE: Deep within this story, there are numerous clippings taken form "The Phantom of the Opera", (I finally watched that last night by the way and loved it). I don't own that either, obviously. I've already written the next chapter and I'm going to boost the rating up to 'M' for that chapter, just to be safe. I don't want to make anyone mad. The next chapter will be up very shortly.

The two remained silent for a moment, their sabers still intersecting, until Anakin slowly raise his down to his side, turning it off. Padme followed suit and returned her gaze back to Anakin's. She could see the millions of questions that flashed in his eyes, but only one left his mouth.

"What are you doing here?" he said firmly. Padme threw her head back and began to laugh…softly at first, but soon growing with intensity until she was practically mocking Anakin. His face contorted, unable to comprehend Padme's strange actions. He finally grabbed her by the shoulder, violently shaking her until her laugh died down to a sigh.

"You've always been so impatient, Vader, yet I can see your weakness…" Padme said, her gentle voice seeming so contradictory compared to the words she spoke. Anakin became so angry with her, that he could feel the hate flowing through his veins, ready to explode. _What is this nonsense? Why is she here? Who has told her all of these things? _Anakin asked her another unexpected question.

"Who has taught you the ways of the Jedi, my wife?" Anakin posed.

"Obi-Wan, of course," she said simply. She twirled the saber inches away from Anakin's face, teasing him with her proud new ability.

Anakin studied Padme more closely. Although she seemed the same woman he left just hours ago, this was not true. He could feel the force around her, that same force that was about himself and the other Jedi. She no longer smelled like the soft scent of lilacs, but of spicy cinnamon, mingling with the sensual overtone of the jasmine flower. Her voice was ever so lilting, much more provocative in tone and word choice. Her hair was loose, and fell in all the right places on her façade. Her eyes stared back into his, with more intensity than they ever have. And the way her robes clung to every…

"I know what you are thinking Vader," she said, as more of a question. She slightly leaned in and up towards his face, waiting for him to say something back. Anakin realized what she was doing. Testing him, teasing him, luring him…He noticed those full lips of hers, puckered towards his. How easy it would be for him to lean in and kiss her right now. But he didn't dare let his guard down. Something wasn't right here, and he knew it.

"I know you don't understand what's happening," she said, once again leaning towards him. "The force has helped me in so many ways that you wouldn't even have dreamed of. I could feel it, when you killed all of those men, Vader. The Jedi, the Padawans, the Separatists. And for some reason…" She paused, taking a breath of air. "I felt like I was next…"

Anakin twitched as he stepped backward, almost loosing his balance. _No…Padme was going to die in childbirth. And that's why I am here. To save her from that…I'm going to save her from that…_Anakin's hand reach toward her swollen belly, but she pulled back.

"Don't," she rebuked. "I won't let you take my baby too." Anakin's hate grew stronger.

"You know that I would never do that to you Padme. Or the baby! What has Obi-Wan been teaching you?" he yelled, gritting his teeth to keep from killing her right now. His own thoughts betrayed him again, but he didn't care. The force was too strong now. He could practically hear his Master's voice speaking to him.

"I already told you, Darth Vader. The ways of the Jedi are instilled within me now. I'm as strong as you are…" Padme spoke the last words with a certain hint of warning.

"Don't second-guess my strength, Padme! I'm your husband, a man, a Jedi. You know that you would die within seconds after a duel with me," Anakin spat. His conscience began to drift farther and farther away as the dark side began to creep closer and closer towards Anakin's sense of reality.

"The force grows dark, Vader. Be wary of your feelings…" Padme whispered, her words barely reaching his ears.

By now, Anakin's reality had totally fogged over. None of what Padme was telling him made any sense. All he could feel was anger, distrust, confusion, hate, lust, desire, pain, the dark side. He felt like he was on fire, the very realms of his soul aflame. He ran his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth.

"Why are you here, Padme?" he seethed. Padme's face retreated from its hidden position. Her twisted smile had disappeared, and a look of sadness washed over her.

"I've come here in pursuit of my deepest urge, a wish that until now has been silent." As Padme said this she cast her eyes down, pulling the hood over her face. Anakin was startled by this admission and the change in her demeanor. Her words confused him, yet he felt like he knew what she was telling him. Still, he wanted to be sure...

"The force has brought you here, Padme. So that our passions may fuse and merge," Anakin said, grabbing Padme's chin and lifting her face towards his. "In your mind, you've already succumbed to me." Padme's hood fell from her head, her hair spilling out onto her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, but Anakin beckoned them open, the force now controlling both of their minds.

Her eyelids softly fluttered as she raised them, her flashing red eyes searing right through Anakin's own gaze. "I was right…" he whispered. His eyes searched her face crazily, seeking for some reason as to why she would do something like this. "Don't do this Padme, you don't have to…"

"I had to, Vader. I wasn't going to let you fall to the dark side without me by you every evil and menacing step of the way. I've passed the point of no return. There's no going back now."

"There's no use resisting," she continued. "Abandon all thought and let the force descend upon our souls, Vader. Let me help you fulfill your destiny as Darth Vader."

Anakin turned his face away from hers and felt nothing but numbness. His mind, his thoughts, and his body were numb, unable to operate, unable to function. But the force was still present, and he could feel his fate calling him, in the form of Padme. _Padme…that beautiful woman that I met on Tatooine. A member of the Senate. A charming yet modest woman who is my wife. The bearer of my child. _But Anakin knew she was right. That bridge has been crossed, so why stand there and watch it burn?

He turned back to her face, slowly raking his nails through her scalp, feeling the silkiness of her hair running over his fingers. Her eyes continued to burn through his own as he gave her the answer to this ultimatum.

"What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?" His hands moved back down her scalp until they reached the base of her neck, where he firmly gripped her shoulders, his nails digging into her soft skin.

Padme's body reacted to this as she responded, "When will the blood begin to race? When will the bloom burst into flame? When will the flames, at last, consume us?"

Anakin's grip on her neck released as he whispered, "I've decided."


	3. Fufillment

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 3: Fulfillment

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: This chapter has some sexual 'content', so if you are frightened by that sort of thing, RUN AWAY:D I'm working on the next chapter so expect it soon. Points go out to all of my reviewers. I love you guys for being nice to me. By the way, I bought the soundtrack for Episode Three yesterday (I know, I'm obsessed), but there's one song on there that goes along perfect with this chapter if you listen and read at the same time. I think its number 8 on the c.d. and it should be called "Padme's Ruminations". Just thought I'd say in case someone had the soundtrack. On with the story…

_He's decided_. Padme looked behind her, feeling the darkness within her subside for a moment. Her mind drifted back to those wondrous days on Naboo. Such innocence she had back then. Immaturity, naivety, and shyness easily described her. A member of the Senate, a proud wife, soon to be mother…But what was she now? _Passion, the dark side, the force, sin, maturity…_These words, that were once so foreign to her, were now her very character. _But this is what I want. This is all for Anakin. I love him. _"I love you," she gasped, turning quickly back to Anakin. "I love you," she repeated, louder and darker than before.

Anakin, at a loss of words, reached his hand out and stroked Padme's cheek, his callused hands barely brushing the velvety softness of her skin. Deep within his soul, the good in him said '_Don't let her do this! Go back to the Jedi ways that are rooted within you. Save your precious Padme from a life of turmoil and pain.' _But the dark side had its manipulative ways, and all Anakin could feel was the fiery passion that matched that of the spurting lava below his feet. Padme felt this way too, but neither of them said a word. Their slight indecision would always remain unspoken to each other.

A distant alarm went off within the conference room, signaling the weakening of the bridges. The lava was quite close by now, and the two could easily see that one of the bridges was indeed collapsing. Padme soon became entranced by the lava, how it circled and danced around each rock, each wave. That blazing orange, so passionate and bold. The warmth that it created felt so enticing, that she felt like she could jump in and just melt away…forever. A voice was speaking, deep within her mind, and Padme recognized it. Was it Supreme Chancellor Palpatine talking to her? She remembered him from the many Senate meetings, but knew him best as the voice that always seemed to reach her late at night, when she was deep in sleep. After a while of these recurring dreams, she finally realized that it was Anakin's master, speaking through his Apprentice, enticing Padme to the Dark side as well. Of course, Anakin knew nothing of this, and Padme realized it was best that she didn't tell him that her knowledge of the dark side came from his very own Master.

The voice called to her again. '_Come to me, Padme. Kill who you were. Release your burden.' _Padme turned from the voice, already enticed by the force, rippling through her veins once again. Anakin sensed it too. For a moment, they stood there, no one moving, no one speaking. But then they heard it. Silent at first, then growing stronger. Suddenly, they were hit by it so fast, that they collapsed into each others arms, and the two were thrown against the rock behind them. The nearby volcanoe had begun to erupt, violently projecting rocks through the air, landing around Padme and Anakin. But they were safely protected under the bridges from above.

The deafening noise withered away. The two turned towards each other once again, the heat in their eyes glittering. They both realized what was happening. The process was over, and what they used to be, was now no more. The Dark side of the force was fully within in them, pounding and alive, controlling their thoughts, actions, and feelings. Padme walked forward, pushing Anakin against the metal wall, that was cold compared to the environment. Padme was still pressed against Anakin, his back painfully penetrated by the wall's protruding edges. Padme searched his face, but could only see those orange orbs, staring back at her. She reached up and pulled his hood down, revealing his tussled hair and striking face. Her fingers gently traveled down his forehead, over his nose, and gently rested on his lips, tracing small circles over their inviting flesh. "I want this. I want you, Darth Vader," she whispered, with a voice that dripped with lust. She pressed herself against him, and slowly began to bite his lip, her teeth almost piercing his flesh. Anakin hissed as his hands traveled through her hair again, pulling on the ends until her head was thrown back. Padme groaned and realized that she was now in a vulnerable position. Her eyes no longer twinkled with that virgin blue of before, but with a deep red, so surreal that Anakin almost gasped just looking at her.

Not waiting any longer, he pressed his lips against hers, taking the breath out of her. He owned her mouth, possessed it, controlled it. His tongue invaded the depths of her mouth and found her own tongue, just as alive and excited. Her small hands reached up towards his hair. She pulled down on his soft locks, giving her better access to his mouth. This duel continued, only allowing sighs to escape their mouths. The passion intensified, until Padme felt Anakin's hands slowly moving away from her face, down her neck, and onto her shoulders. With a grunt, he twirled her around and pushed her against the wall that he was previously jammed against. He attacked her mouth and body with more force than before, and Padme began to feel the heat rise within her core. She took initiative, and slid her hands into his robes, raking her nails down the small of his back. Anakin reacted to this by pressing himself even harder into her small frame. While continuing the assault on her mouth, he caressed her body, trying to keep himself from exploding.

Padme retreated from her ministrations on his back, and pulled her hands out, which were slightly laced with Anakin's blood. She pulled away from him for a moment and stuck her finger into her mouth, sucking on the blood until her finger was clean. Anakin watched with intensity as she placed her other finger near his mouth, pleading with her eyes. "Taste it, Vader," she said, watching him closely. He took her finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her fingertip, swallowing the drops of blood that were his own. It tasted strong and caused his eyes to flash again. His attention returned to Padme's body as he began to pinch, squeeze and intrude every part of her being. He wanted her to cry out, to yell his name, to scream in pain. Padme felt this way too. She found his neck and began to nibble, slowly, and until she felt her teeth break the skin. She pulled away and licked the blood away, relishing in Anakin's moans of pain. The two were now feeding on each other's pain and anguish. They were finding ways to hurt each other.

They came to a point where Anakin was no longer satisfied. He began to tug at her hair, crying her name out louder than before. She continued to taste the inside of his mouth, occasionally biting his lip or tongue. She suddenly stopped and lowered her forehead against Anakin's chin. She stopped moving, even breathing all together. Anakin waited, but could feel the desire building up once again. He twitched underneath her, wanting to take her now. Finally, she raised her mouth against his ear and gently whispered. "Ravish me, Darth Vader. Ravish me with all of the energy you have. Hurt me, take me now. Slake your lust and become one with me." Anakin had, of course, made love to Padme before. But their bedroom rituals were often timid, and passionate in a loving and caring way. But this was different. Anakin knew that this wasn't about love, but about power, passion, sin, lust…the Dark side. Without a word, he quickly entered her, gripping her shoulders again. Padme moaned against his ear, her tiny little body filled to the brim with Anakin's. Anakin invaded her without thought or care, pushing himself inside her as far as he could. Padme began to scream into his ear, piercingly loud and estranged. Her arms clung to Anakin's neck and her fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his neck while he pummeled her.

Wave after wave washed over Anakin's body as Padme's pain grew more and more powerful. He kept going, determined to get more. The blood within his veins was alive, pumping with adrenaline and desire. Padme urged Anakin on as she created a rhythm that matched his own. The two cried out in a final wave of ecstasy, their bodies against the wall. Their labored breathing grew normal again as they remained pressed against each other, breathing in the crisp, night air of Mustafar. After what seemed like an eternity, Anakin lifted Padme off of his shoulders. He rearranged his robes, pulling his hood up over his head again. Padme followed suit and led the way back towards her ship. Anakin followed behind, glancing back towards his own ship. Both of them knew, without speaking, of what was coming next.

Both of them waited inside the cockpit, holding each other inside their arms, saying nothing. Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Mustafar system, his thoughts curious with the whereabouts of Padme, and Anakin himself. Little did he know what awaited him on the planet of fire…

MORE NOTES: Ok. I just wanted to give a little shout out to some of my reviewers

Yes, there will be ass kicking soon, but I'm not one that likes to give things away. Trust me, it'll happen. And yes, Haydn Christensen does have it goin' on. :D And I will be explaining later on in the story about Padme's Jedi skills and all that jazz. Keep reviewing!


	4. Meddlesome

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 4: Meddlesome

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Whew! Saw RotS for the third time today. YES! It always seems to get better, yet more depressing and heart wrenching at the same time. . Anyhoo…here's my next chapter. I'm somewhat at a halting point in this story and I'm not quite sure where I should go. Someone holler if you have any ideas.

Anakin paced back and forth in the ship, his hands running through his hair. _What am I doing?_ _I can't believe I'm letting Padme do this. _Yet he did. After talking for 10 minutes, they discussed what had to be done. The two of them knew that soon their whereabouts would be questioned. The Jedi Council, what was left of it, would know what Anakin had done and would be coming after the two of them. It was only a matter of time before Padme and himself were the two most wanted beings in the Empire. Anakin also knew that we would have to confront the Chancellor soon, something that he was beginning to regret.

Although his loyalties still remained to his Master, he started to feel like Palpatine was holding him back from his true potential. Anakin felt like he could be so much more. Padme and him could rule the galaxy if they wanted. He was that strong. But his Master was a large barrier. Just as Obi-Wan is. _Obi-Wan… Another meddlesome person that needed to be taken care of…_

If Anakin was correct, Padme would be talking to Obi-Wan right now….

Padme's hurried steps were silent on the ash covered bridge. The violent eruptions from earlier had passed and a great calm lay over Mustafar. Only the low rumble of the lava river below could be heard. She silently made her way towards Obi-Wan's ship, where the platform had already come down, with Obi-Wan's figure appearing at the base of the plank. He hurried toward her, a look of concern on his face.

"Where have you been, Padme?" he questioned, thoroughly worried. "C-3PO said that you left suddenly, without telling where you were going. He and I were lucky enough to trace your ship here. Why are you on Mustafar?" Padme reached for his hand and grasped it tightly in her own.

"There's no need to worry, Obi-Wan. I came her looking for Anakin. But it seems that he's already left. I'm worried about him, ever since what you told me…" A small tear traveled its way down Padme's cheek. She lightly brushed it away, turning away from Obi-Wan, quietly sobbing to herself. Obi-Wan reached out towards her and brought her into his embrace.

"My dear Padme. I'm so sorry. I will do everything I can to help you find him, but I cannot guarantee his state of mind. What I have told you is true, about what he's done," Obi-Wan said affectionately. Padme looked up at him, her blue eyes watery with tears.

"I know. I guess I've know all along. I still love him though. No matter what…" Padme tried to continue but she began to cry again, leaning her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder. He patted her back and whispered calming words to Padme, but nothing seemed to help.

She pulled away from him and looked back into his worried and sympathetic gaze. "Obi-Wan, would you mind taking me home? I don't think I could get there myself," she whispered sadly, tears still streaking down her face.

"Of course Padme. I'll have C-3PO meet us there. No more talk of your worries. Let us hurry back." Obi-Wan offered her his hand, and she took it willingly, leaning against him as they walked toward her ship. They had nearly reached the entrance when the door began to open, slowly revealing a dark figure at the top of the ramp. Obi-Wan retreated back, pulling out his light saber and activating it. Padme released his arm and moved off to the side.

"Stand back, Padme. It appears you had a visitor waiting on your ship for you," Obi-Wan said, ready to attack whoever it was that was lurking on Padme's ship. Padme walked towards Obi-Wan, her hood now covering her face once again.

"I fear you are wrong, Master Kenobi. It is you, who are the visitor." Obi-Wan's surprised face turned towards Padme's concealed one. Before he could speak another word, his head suddenly turned toward the descending figure whose menacing steps sounded horrifically familiar. The hooded figure stopped at the base of the ramp, turned toward Padme, and silently bowed. Obi-Wan's confusion flooded his mind, keeping the force from warning him of what was coming next.

Without moving a step, the dark figure turned to Obi-Wan and pulled out a light saber, which shone a blazing blue when activated. They brought the weapon up until it vertically crossed their face. Once again, they bowed, but this time towards Obi-Wan. They stood up again and lifted their face, revealing their identity. Obi-Wan was not surprised when his gaze met that of Anakin Skywalker's, his young apprentice.


	5. Disturbance

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 5: Disturbance

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Ok. I read all of your reviews and I finally wrote out this whole thing instead of going through it blindly. I've very happy with what I've come up with so hopefully you all like it as well!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Obi-Wan raised his light saber towards Anakin's, until their weapons met. His grip tightened as he searched for something to say. His mind was racing, out of control, yet he could hear the wise words of an old friend speaking to him. _Use the force, Obi-Wan. _It was a simple enough thing to say, but at this moment in time, Obi-Wan felt lost and unable to grasp what was happening. He turned to Padme, whose hidden face didn't conceal her emotion bearing eyes. He could see the dark side in them, yet something lay behind all of that. Something that resembled shame. He felt sorry for her. He truly did.

But Anakin stood in front of him still, as he was waiting for Obi-Wan to respond. He finally spoke. "I see that you have dragged down you own wife, my young apprentice." Anakin sharply raised his head at these words, processing them quickly.

"She came willingly, Obi-Wan. And I am no longer your apprentice, as I thought you would have known by now…" Anakin said, full of disgust and hatred. His eyes flashed again. The dark force was so clearly present around him that Obi-Wan almost felt alone, and afraid. Yet the force was strong and could easily shine through that darkness that was surrounding Anakin, clouding his old Jedi ways.

"Yes, Anakin. I see that you owe your new powers to Darth Siddious, your new Master. I knew that it wouldn't be long until you were lead down this path of destruction. I sensed it ever since the death of Count Dooku." Obi-Wan finished and waited silently. Anakin dismissed these words and pursued his objective.

"You must realize now, Obi-Wan, that you are a threat to Padme and I. You not only betrayed me, but you are certainly here to kill me, are you not?" Anakin posed this question, his sinister smile growing more and more crooked.

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you from harming anyone else, Anakin. If that means I must do so through death, so be it," Obi-Wan replied. "That is why I beg you; fight me now, unless you plan to leave the dark side. I cannot allow you to help the Emperor anymore Anakin. You must choose." Obi-Wan waited patiently waited Anakin's answer. Even though he could see how twisted Anakin's soul was, he still felt like there was a glimmer of hope left in him, a glimmer of goodness.

"You are wrong to think I give up all of the power and strength I've received, Obi-Wan. That is why I choose death," Anakin yelled. With a clash, his saber met Obi-Wan's, sending sparks into the air. Thus their duel began.

They circled each other, slowly adjusting to the sudden change of mood. It seemed to amuse Anakin, to think of the numerous times that he and Obi-Wan has trained, in a situation exactly like this. _But the outcome will be much different._ Anakin lashed at Obi-Wan, his saber clanging loudly in the night air. Darkness had cloaked Mustafar and only the glow of the lava from below lit their path.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Padme had retreated to a far corner, where she could easily watch their duel. She felt somewhat out of breath. A slight pain in her stomach was bothering her, but she knew that her current situation wasn't one she was normally used to. She remembered Anakin's words from inside the cockpit just minutes ago. _'Whatever you do, stay back. This is something I must do myself.' _Thinking about it at first, Padme had not been worried about what she had to do. But she truly felt like a traitor now, leading Obi-Wan into that death-trap, for she knew that Anakin would kill him. Or would he?

……………………………………………………………………………………………

The two Jedi's had followed each other's footwork into the dark depths of the building complex, and were now on the remaining bridges that hadn't melted away from the volcanic eruption. With each passing second, their parries and jabs were with much more aggression and passion. It wasn't long until they had reached the bottom level of the complex, where a docking bay led out onto the raging river of lava. Anakin felt the dark side growing again, like it had with Padme. Menacing, evil, twisted, fiery…

Anakin struck Obi-Wan with all of the force within his sadistic soul, sending him crashing to the ground. Obi-Wan's saber fell to the ground, quickly rolling away off the dock into the lava. It sparked and sputtered until it slowly sunk and melted into the twirling sea of fire, consumed by its heat. Anakin walked over to Obi-Wan, who quickly stood up, facing Anakin, defenseless. Obi-Wan bowed his head silently, feeling the loss. "It is over now. Do as you wish…" Obi-Wan paused, thinking for a moment. "Darth Vader."

Anakin was stunned, and for the first time, he felt the coldness of that name. _Darth Vader, murderous Sith and follower of the dark side. The right-hand of the all powerful Emperor. _Anakin hid his weakness, and stepped closer to Obi-Wan, bring his light saber forward until it barely rested at the top of Obi-Wan's head. The blue light bounced off of every single hair, reflecting it back up, creating a translucent halo around Obi-Wan's head. "What a heroic way to die, Obi-Wan. At the hands of your once friend and apprentice. And without a weapon, as well."

Anakin said this without mercy, but was unable to look at Obi-Wan. Anakin shut his eyes, and slowly began to raise his weapon. He brought it down but…stopped in mid-air. A horrible pain jolted through his body, wrenching his muscles and pulling at him everyway. It radiated through his arms, legs, head…he felt himself tumbling towards the ground, but was able to grab onto the nearby wall for support. His muscles gave way, sending his saber to the same fate as Obi-Wan's weapon. Anakin raised his head and could suddenly sense it. "Padme" he whispered.

He pulled himself up, the pain still present in his weakening limbs. Hearing a scuffle he turned toward Obi-Wan, whose face was contorted and wrenched with pain. "I feel it too, a disturbance in the force." Obi-Wan stood there, hunched over, and looking at Anakin, waiting for his next move.

Anakin abandoned all thought as his legs moved, awkwardly at firstwhile the pain rippled up each leg. He ignored the pain, running faster and faster, his robe's flowing behind him. Anakin's face was drenched with sweat and his eyes were burning. But at that moment, all he could feel, hear, see or think about was Padme. She was in trouble and he knew it.

After running up the endless flights of stairs that he had previously climbed down, Anakin was panting heavily, his breathing coming in short gasps. He forced himself to run faster, pushing each foot to make that extra step. Anything to get him to Padme. He finally reached the final step and ran to Padme's fallen figure that lay twisting on the ground. He knelt beside her, grasping her hand and gently lifting up her head.

Soft moans and cries of pain left her mouth. Tiny beads of perspiration trailed down her wrinkling face. Her tiny slippered feet dug into the rocky ground beneath her, pushing against the pain that appeared to be wracking her small frame. "Oh Anakin!" she cried out, squeezing his hand to make sure he was truly there. "My baby…it's coming…" she whispered, her teeth clenched and biting into her lower lip.

Anakin felt helpless as he tried calm her down, buther cries became excruciatingly louder. He lifted her up into his arms and he tried to quickly think of what he should do. He knew that if they were to travel back home, they might not make it in time. That was a risk that he did not want to make, for Padme's sake. As he gently stroked her hair and whispered calm nothings to her, he could sense someone else's presence. He watched das Obi-Wan appeared at the top of the stairs, briskly walking towards him.

Without asking any questions, Obi-Wan motioned to his ship. "I know of a nearby medical bay that was used during the Outer-Rim sieges. I do not know if it is still in operation, but we can afford to try," Obi-Wan said calmly as he continued to walk toward his ship. Anakin hesitated for a moment, glancing back at Padme's face. Her blue eyes were brimmed with tears, looking up at his with such shame and sadness. "Hurry Ani…" she said quietly, her hands grasping his strong shoulders. Anakin knew that Padme needed his help, and if that meant going with enemy, he would do whatever it took to save her. Anakin pulled Padme closer to his chest as he followed Obi-Wan footsteps that led towards his ship, and hopefully Padme's safety.


	6. Nightmare

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 6: Nightmare

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Here's my next installment. I've got finals coming up so my updates might not be as quick this coming week. Don't give up on me though. I know how annoying it is when someone waits forever to update. :D Hope this appeals to you.

The mechanical droid carefully helped Anakin lay Padme's frail body on the medical bed. She whimpered, her hands reaching for Anakin's. The droid offered Anakin a nearby chair and slowly walked out of the room. "I shall return with the doctor in a few moments, Jedi Skywalker." The droid spoke carefully. Anakin acknowledged and returned his attention to Padme. Her contractions had died down, but Anakin knew that the pain was not over yet. Her face was pale, yet deeply contrasted with her rosy cheeks. Her beautiful curly hair lay in a tangled mess. Her eyes had closed and she was lightly smiling. "I'm going to…try and…" Padme started. Anakin nodded and pressed her hand closer to his face, feeling its warmth on his skin.

Fragments of his fight with Obi-Wan were flashing in his mind and he began to wonder what he was dong here. _Hadn't I vowed to my Master that I would kill all of the Jedi, leading to his rule of the Empire?_ But then Anakin analyzed his thoughts, as a Jedi often does. _"His" rule… _Not Anakin's rule, but the Emperors rule. Anakin had killed all of those people for his master, now Emperor. Anakin silently cursed himself in his head. He knew that his Master was using him, but Anakin knew that his Master would be a critical part of his plan if he were to gain control of the Empire himself. He knew how strong he was and how easy it would be for him to overcome his Master and gain all of that power and control that he has wanted ever since he became a Jedi apprentice, even if the thought had never presented itself.

_But Padme…_ he looked at her still frame, silently sleeping away the stress she was undergoing. The doctor would be in soon, hopefully with an assistant. Anakin knew that Padme was going to have a rough delivery and he had never trusted the droids that were put in that position at most medical centers. He stroked her face, noticing that her earlier warmth had disappeared into a cool, clamminess. Anakin was alarmed and immediately rang for the doctor. His efforts were useless, as the Doctor was already hurrying down the hall, his metallic footsteps disrupting the previous silence. The doors pulsed open and the droid came in, several assistants following. "We'll have to ask that you leave the room, Jedi Skywalker. You can trust that the Senator will undergo a painless delivery."

Anakin hesitated before leaving the room. Anakin bent down, giving Padme a chaste kiss on her forehead. He slowly let go of her hand and stood up from his chair. "Sir, please…" the droid's robotic voice insisted, staring quite curiously at this Jedi's affectionate actions. Anakin left the room, standing outside of the door, staring into the room. Several machines began to move around as the droids awoke Padme, explaining what she was about to go through and her part in it. The Delivery Nurse took their place by Padme's side, taking her hand and imitating the breath pattern that Padme would need to use as she gave birth.

As Padme fully woke up, her eyes darted around the room, searching for Anakin's presence. She saw him standing at the window, his hand pressed against the cold glass. She stared back at him, her eyes not reflecting the warm smile on her face. Anakin saw through her emotions and saw how scared she looked, how afraid she was, of everything. _I haven't been protecting her like I should be…_At the moment, Anakin promised himself that when they ruled the Empire, things would be different. Their child could grow up in a safe environment, without the constant worry of a bounty on their heads. Padme and he would be able to love like they used to, like they loved on the lake of Naboo…_Someday_.

But Anakin's mind was ripped away from his thoughts when he heard Padme scream. It was so unique and recognizable that Anakin felt stunned for a moment. He then realized that it sounded exactly like the scream from his nightmares. Without thought, he ran through the open door to her room and took his place beside her, not caring that the Delivery Nurse began to bicker at him. He grabbed Padme's hand and looked in her eyes, trying to get her attention. "Ani…it hurts…I'm….I can't…." Padme mumbled this, in between cries and sobs. Anakin was furious with himself, trying to hide this from Padme.

"It'll be okay Padme. I'm here to protect you. Nothing will happen," he said, reassuring her with a kiss of her hand. But Anakin himself was not reassured. He had promised Padme that she wasn't going to die in childbirth. And he had promised himself that his new powers would save her. Then why was he suddenly reliving his nightmare again? Anakin turned to the doctor, his eyes glaring.

"Isn't there anything you can do to help her?" Anakin said, his voice full of anger. The droid stared at him for a while before answering.

"I'm sorry, Jedi Skywalker. But it appears that your wife is carrying twins," the droid said, his monotone voice not fully describing what he had just said. Anakin turned to Padme, who had heard this as well. Her swollen stomach was heaving, her eyes watery, her face beaded with sweat. She reached out towards Anakin and touched his face, pulling his attention to her.

"It will be okay, Anakin. You said so…" Padme began to cry out again, the contractions more powerful than before. The droids hovered over her and Anakin was slowly moved towards the back of the room where the Doctor, Assistant and Delivery Nurse began to prepare Padme for her ordeal. Her screams were so loud, so painful. Anakin tried to cover his eyes, but then it sounded muffled and contorted, like he was blocking her out. He tried to watch her face, but it was too much. Tears ran down her face and neck. Her tiny hands were gripping the bed sheets, turning her knuckles white. Anakin was living the nightmare all over again and this time, he felt hopeless. It wasn't like he thought it was going to happen. His Master had told him that he would be able to save Padme. But here he was, backed into the corner of the room while he helplessly watched his wife wither away from pain and hurt.

Anakin slowly slid down the wall. He reached his arms out and tried to catch himself, but his head hit the ground first. Another one of Padme's screams pierced the room, cutting Anakin's emotions wide open. All was black for Anakin Skywalker, but the last vision that lay frozen in his mind was of Padme.


	7. Curiosity

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 7: Curiosity

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Whew. Finals suck. Here's what I've managed to squeeze in lately. This one is dedicated to my friend who just saw Star Wars (any of them) for the first time. (the poor dear…). Anyhoo, I hope these chapters aren't boring or going by too slowly. I just love detail so just let me now if I need to speed it up a bit.

Anakin awoke with a start. His eyes clumsily searched the room. He must have had a nightmare…_I remembered that I was trying to run. I was trying so hard but my legs wouldn't move. Then I heard her screaming. Screaming my name. She was in pain. Someone had hurt her. Me. But it was too late. I couldn't reach her and it was all my fault…_

Anakin rubbed his eyes and stood up, trying to get acquainted with his feeling of sleepiness. He was in a hospital room, clearly identifiable by the white walls, sterile smell, and mechanical droid sitting properly in the corner. "I'm glad you're awake, Jedi Skywalker. Do you need anything?" the droid asked, as it slowly stood up and bowed in respect. Anakin was still slightly confused.

"Yes, you can tell me what I am doing here. I'm afraid I've slept too long…" Anakin spoke quietly. The droid smiled and drifted over to Anakin.

"Why, you arrived with Senator Amidala, who gave birth. You passed out during the ordeal and the doctor thought it was best that he give you a sleeping agent and allow-" The droid was quickly cut off by Anakin's sudden motion. Anakin exited the room, leaving the dumbfounded droid behind. His robes swept behind him as he spun around in the hall, trying to get a sense of what room Padme could be in. His mind was racing, trying to put together every possible scenario of what could have occurred while he was sleeping. What he did know for sure was that he needed to find Padme right now. Whatever may meet him when he walked through that door.

Then he saw her. At the end of the hall. He ran, as fast as he could to her. And this time his legs were moving. He slowed as he reached the door and he slowly pressed his hand against the door to activate it. It opened, revealing what Anakin had not expected. Padme lay on the bed, her arms gently by her side. Her closed eyes and eyelashes cast tiny little shadows against her skin. Padme's hair was brushed now, and tumbled down her shoulders. She was no longer trapped by her previous attire but adorned a soft white nightgown that made her pale skin seem somewhat healthier.

Anakin was scared by this image of Padme, looking so peaceful and at rest. He wished that he could leave it like this, freezeher like a pictureand pretend that nothing had happened. But he knew that sooner or later he would have to face his fear of reaching out and touching her hand, whether it may be warm with aliveness, or cold with…

Anakin backed towards the door, was again catching the attention of a meddlesome droid that sat in a chair besides Padme's resting figure. "Please leave…" Anakin said firmly, looking down at his feet. The droid stood up and began to question this, but Anakin saw this coming. "Please leave **now,**" Anakin repeated, the anger in him rising. He needed to find this out for himself and the droid would only be an unwanted distraction. The droid wordlessly left the room and shut the door behind him.

A slight gasp escaped Anakin's mouth as he dropped his head into his hands. _What have I done?_ All along, he had been stupid enough to believe that he would be able to save Padme. That he would be able to protect her. That he would be able to save her. And what has he done now? Hurt her, caused her pain, and…who knows what else. He had become everything that the Jedi order was against. Selfishness, Greed, Lust, Anger, Hate…he was all of these things and he despised himself for it. He was also scared, something that never would have characterized the emotions of his previous self.

But something forced him to lift his head up and walk towards Padme. He stopped when he reached the side of the bed. Her face looked so tranquil, like she was sweetly dreaming about her precious lake country, or something happy. Anakin did know that she was not thinking about him. He could only imagine what terrible nightmare he must bring to her mind, no matter how much she had tried to persuade him earlier that she fully supported him and his drift to the dark side.

His hand carefully reached out towards her face. His hand hovered above her cheek. Fear of the unknown had totally controlled Anakin by now that he almost took his hand away. But something propelled him forward, and he lightly placed his hand upon her cheek. Her warm cheek. Her skin that was warm and alive with life. His hand stayed there, absorbing her softness and warmth. Anakin's gaze softened and he slowly sat down in the chair next to the bed, never once removing his hand from its stationary place on her face. Anakin was sure that his worst fears were wrong, that what he had agonizingly anticipated wasn't true.

But Anakin knew that most things in life could appear to good to be true. He lowered his head to her ear, and softly whispered her name. "Padme…" She didn't move. Anakin tried again, more firmly this time. "Padme." She lightly stirred. Her eyelashes shifted and a sigh escaped her lips. Anakin's hand began to tremble as he watched Padme slowly open her eyes. Her thick lashes fluttered and her fingers curled. She softly inhaled Anakin's presence, and then exhaled loudly. Padme continued to shift around as she consciously woke up, but Anakin's hand continued to cover her cheek.

He then pressed her head towards his, averting her gaze to his loving one. Her blue eyes sparkled with that fresh feeling of rest. The two continued to stare at one another. So many feelings and emotions were flowing between the two of them but nothing needed to be said. Words weren't enough at a time like this, because it was words that had betrayed their love before.They both realized that the reality of it all was that they were staring into each others eyes, and through their eyes only could they see the depths of their souls.

Anakin's hand moved from her cheek down to her hand and he squeezed it gently. Padme lightly laughed as she brought her hand up to her still swollen stomach. "Luke and Leia," she whispered, rubbing her stomach lightly. "I think that we should call them Luke and Leia." Padme looked up at Anakin, hoping that he agreed with her. Anakin smiled and said, "I like that."

The two remained silent, staring at each other and holding hands. Neither of them noticed that Obi-Wan Kenobi inconspicuously stood watching this gesture outside the room window. He quickly turned around and left the hospital wing, making his way to the hangar where his ship waited for him. Obi-Wan knew that things had been left unsettled, but that both Padme and Anakin need time to adjust to the shift in their lives. Perhaps it would give them time to think and reconsider the path that had chosen to follow. _Perhaps._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Anakin quickly stood up when the Doctor entered the room. Behind him, a droid pushed a long a chamber with many tubes and wires attached. Cooing sounds came from this contraption and Anakin could see the blankets inside the glass tube slightly shifting and moving. The Doctor went to the side of Padme's bed and checked multiple monitors before he began to talk. "We believe that you are ready to go home, Senator Amidala. Be sure that you continue to stay in bed and rest. The Nurse will give you further instructions on how to handle the stress your body has undergone and such." The droid's tin-like voice began to annoy Anakin, who was anxious to hold his newborn son and daughter.

The Doctor's feet produced a metallic clang as he walked back towards the chamber, lifting up the lid. His hands reached inside and pulled out a swaddled baby girl. The droid turned to Anakin and handed him the baby. "Leia…" Anakin cooed as he gently took her into his arms. For the first time, Anakin looked into his daughter's eyes. Beautiful blue eyes stared back at him, exactly like her mother's. Tiny sprouts of brown hair covered her tiny head. Anakin smiled as he reached his hand up to touch her smooth skin. But once he did so, Leia's face contorted and she began to cry. Anakin was alarmed as he tried to comfort her, feeling awkward holding something so small and fragile.

The droid rushed to the rescue, taking Leia from Anakin's arms. Leia quickly calmed down, gazing up at the droid's reflective face. Anakin turned to Padme who gave him a sympathetic smile. Anakin tried to return the gesture but couldn't. Padme didn't know what it felt like. His own daughter cringed and cried at his touch. Anakin shuffled back to the corner of the room as the droid handed Leia to Padme. The two instantly connected; Leia's tiny fingers reaching up to grab at Padme's lips and nose. Padme smiled and cooed her name, running her hands over Leia's smooth skin.

Anakin was hurt as he watched mother and daughter bond. Anger began to stir inside of him as he thought about how lucky Padme was to be able to connect with her own daughter. He was on the verge of leaving the room when the Doctor came up to him. "Would you like to see Luke, Jedi Skywalker?" the droid asked, cautiously. Anakin hesitated, contemplating whether or not if this was a good idea. Nonetheless, he followed to the doctor to the chamber where the droid brought out a baby wrapped up in a soft blue blanket.

Anakin took his son into his hands, cradling him close. He was very wary of his actions as he held the tiny baby. Anakin was sure that any second the baby would begin to cry and fear his father just as his sister did. But Anakin pulled the blanket down, revealing Luke's face. Soft brown orbs stared back at him. Anakin was surprised that Luke was not as fidgety as Leia was. The baby remained motionless, still staring at Anakin. Then, slowly, Luke's tiny fingers reached up towards Anakin's face, lightly touching his skin.

Anakin remained fixated on his son's every action. Padme also noticed this and ignored Leia's movements for a moment as she watched her husband interact with his son. The two stared at each other curiously, realizing that there was something common between them. What that commonality was, they didn't know. But Anakin certainly felt something familiar about Luke. It was almost as if he could sense the force around him. He knew that it was common for children as young as a year old to already be with the force, but a newborn baby? Anakin was still intrigued by his son's reaction to him and felt his heart warm with joy.

Anakin turned and walked towards Padme, leaving behind the Doctor who felt it best to leave the two alone at that moment until they saw it fit to leave the hospital. Anakin sat back down in the chair besides Padme and showed off his son, whom Padme instantly noticed was a spitting image of his father. Padme smiled at Anakin's affectionate responses and caressed his cheek. Her touch made him turn his head, looking into her eyes skeptically. She caught his gaze, and stared at him. She saw it again, lurking in his eyes. He noticed and quickly stood up from his seat.

"We should get back home, Padme" he said, tucking Luke's blanket tightly around his small frame. "You are right," she mumbled, giving her hand to Anakin as he helped her get up from the bed. The assistant droid returned with a wheelchair and helped Padme sit down in it. Anakin took Leia into his arms, struggling to carry his two children as Leia began to cry. Anakin ignored this though and smiled at his son who remained to look up at his father with curiosity and wonder. Anakin and Padme left the hospital and returned to their home in Coruscant.


	8. Reflection

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 8: Reflection

RATING: M

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Hey guys. If you read my last chapter, sorry about my switch there. I realize that I screwed up everyone's eye color but this is my story and I felt like forgetting what their 'true' eye color was. (hehehehe). I was mainly trying to get the point across that Leia resembles her mother and Luke resembles his father. Thanks again to all of my amazing reviewers that have helped me make this story as best as I can. Keep it up. Anyhoo…I present to you my next chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Anakin stared out the front room window that overlooked the vast city of Coruscant. His eyes were looking at nothing particular, but they were wandering over the glass, glaring at his faint reflection staring back at him. He had slipped away into the bottomless pit called his thoughts and didn't see that Padme was standing close behind him. She stepped closer and placed her hand on his back. Rather than be startled, Anakin didn't move a muscle. He continued to stare at the window, waiting for Padme to speak to him. Padme looked at his reflection and saw that his eyes refused to look at hers. Anakin shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"You should be in bed, Padme," he said, remaining still. Padme ignored his comment and continued to look up at his turned face. Anakin finally turned to her, his eyes shifting over her face, refusing to meet her saddened gaze. _I can't bring myself to look at her…_he thought to himself. All of those awful memories began to flash through his mind again. The way he had taken advantage of Padme, the way he had hurt her, the way that he had dragged her down to that merciless hell of the dark side. Yet she had followed him so willingly, all for love's sake.

He looked at her face. She still bore such innocent features. Her skin was porcelain white, tinged with rosy cheeks. Her dark brown hair was still down in curls. But he didn't look at her eyes. He turned away again, finding refuge in the window. The images were still playing in his mind, like a hologram on repeat. He was sickened with himself and what he was doing. But he wanted this. And he had promised himself to his Master, pledging that no one would stop Darth Vader from his reckless path to power. Did that include Padme, his very reason for living?

Anakin could feel himself growing weak from his sudden burst of trapped emotions. He knew that Obi-Wan had always told him to never hide your feelings and emotions, for once you did, it led down the path to the dark side. Where was he now? And where had his new Master's advice gotten him? Anakin was empty inside and even more distant from Padme. But he had no choice. Becoming a Sith Lord was his destiny, and Anakin knew it. There was no doubt in Anakin's mind that Darth Vader would become the most powerful figure in the galaxy.

Padme watched Anakin's sketchy emotions dance across his face and could see the contradiction that lay inside his mind. She could feel the gap between them growing even deeper than before, and she suddenly felt cold and alone without Anakin near her side. Although her physical health improved each day with the more rest she got, Padme felt her sanity slipping away. This man that she knew so well was now a stranger. Even Padme felt a stranger to herself. She had betrayed everything she believed in that night on Mustafar. But she wasn't going to let Anakin slip away from her again.

Padme moved her hand from his back to his shoulder, where she shifted his body towards hers. He looked down at her, locking eyes. Padme searched his face, hunting for that hidden emotion that she knew lay deep in the shadows of his heart. She knew how he truly felt deep inside. And she knew that goodness; pure goodness was hiding in his soul, only temporarily trapped by the bonds of the dark side.

"Anakin," she whispered, her hand lightly traveling up his neck and face. Her fingers gently traced the scar over his eye. Anakin winced and tried to pull away from her. But Padme insistently moved closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. "Hold me, Anakin. Hold me like you did on Naboo where there was nothing but our love."

Anakin slowly pulled Padme too him, tucking her head under his chin. His fingers were entangled in her hair as he softly began to cry. Small, angry tears slowly glided down his face, dripping into Padme's hair. Anakin grimaced as the images returned, screaming that constant reminder of what he'd done to her. Padme's body was shaking; her muffled sobs the only sound in the quickly darkening room.

Anakin turned to see Coruscant's sun slowly drift down below the horizon. Padme continued to cry while Anakin stared out the window again. His reflection had changed from earlier. The sun's position in the sky allowed the sun to highlight his face. He no longer looked like that shadowed figure from his nightmares. He held Padme in his arms, protecting her from what was previously reflected on the window. A small hope was growing inside his heart as he turned back to Padme, running his hands through her silky hair. Padme lifted her face up to his, her tear-stained face straining to meet his. He lowered his head, meeting her soft lips and placing a gentle kiss upon them. He pulled away and cupped her face in his hands. Anakin kissed her again. Padme ran her finger alongside his cheek, stopping at his chin where she brushed away a singular tear. Anakin did the same, wiping away the wetness from beneath her eyes. Their eyes locked, and for that moment in time, their emotions lay open and exposed to each other. Neither one of them moved and neither one of them spoke. Only soft touches and soft kisses were given.

Anakin then took Padme's hands and held them to his heart, continuing to bear his soul to her.

But the sun had suddenly disappeared beneath Coruscant's horizon. The light left Anakin's face and the light left the room with a quickness that caused Padme to gasp. The moment had passed and the two of them were left in the dark room, Padme's hands still in Anakin's. Padme watched with a horrifying sadness as Anakin's face darkened, the door to his heart and soul slamming shut. He suddenly dropped her hands and walked away from the window, leaving Padme standing there. "I'm going to bed," he said without emotion as he shut their bedroom door shut. Padme's heart sank and her head lowered onto her chest as she swallowed the tears that threatened toburst forth fromher eyes. Padme slowly walked towards their bedroom door, opening it and hurriedly walking to her side of the bed. Anakin sat on the edge of the bed as he removed his shirt. He quietly pulled back the bed sheets and slipped into the bed, closing his eyes. Padme faced the wall as she removed her dressing robe, leaving only her soft nightgown to cover her body.

Padme cautiously crawled into bed. She lay down on her back, staring up at the tiny slits of light that peeped through the window blinds. She then turned to Anakin, only to see that he had his back to her. "Goodnight…" she croaked, trying her best to keep from sobbing in front of this stranger. No reply came from the figure that lay on the other side of the bed. Padme looked back up at the ceiling, swallowing the tears that ran down the back of her throat. She pulled the covers over her body and closed her eyes. Padme scooted closer to the edge of the bed, widening the gap between her and Anakin. Padme lie awake, until she couldn't bear it any longer. She slowly rose out of bed and crept to the corner of the room where Luke and Leia were sleeping.

They looked so beautiful. Their tiny fingers curled into their palms and their little stomachs slightly rose and fell with each breath. She stroked Leia's soft hair that so resembled her own. Leia stirred, a sigh escaping her tiny little mouth. Her attention turned to Luke. Padme gently scooped him up into her arms. She rocked him in her arms, gently singing to him an ancient Nubian lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. Luke shifted in her arms until he became accustomed to her holding him. Padme watched her son sleep. His little fingers would sometimes move, but for the most part he remained absolutely still. If she were holding Leia, she knew that the opposite would be true. Padme was surprised that after several days she already knew her children so well. _I guess that's what makes motherhood so amazing…_she thought, a tear streaking down her face. Quickly setting Luke back down, she wiped the tear from her cheek and got back into that cold bed that no longer held any warmth for her.

Padme shivered from the coldness as more tears brimmed her eyes as she thought what had just happened. She could still feel the soft touch of Anakin's lips upon her own. How tender and gentle he was with her. That moment was such a paradox compared to who he was now. But Padme had seen inside his eyes and she saw that part of him that she hadn't seen in a while. Padme couldn't describe it, but in words, it made her think of goodness. And she knew that it was still there, lurking within in his mind. Slowly, Padme closed her eyes. Both of them lay awake for a while, until sleep overcame them and they drifted into the hiding place of their dreams.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Anakin rolled onto his back. Something from the real world was entering the realms of his mind. In the distance, he could hear something. He turned back onto his side, until he slowly woke up. He quickly sat up in bed, his hair, face, and chest glistening with sweat. His entire body felt like it were on fire. But then he heard it again…a scream. He suddenly turned and saw Padme, her body writhing on the bed, her hands grasping the sheets that covered her. She was mumbling slurred words, many that Anakin couldn't pick up. "Ani…" she said, her brow wrinkling. And then she screamed again. Anakin grabbed Padme by the shoulders and gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up.

But this only made matters worse. Padme continued to thrash about, crying out Anakin's name, tears making their way down her face. Anakin shouted her name, tried to get her to wake, but she only thwarted his efforts. He finally picked her up and pressed her close to his body as she finally calmed down and woke up from her terrible nightmare.

"Padme, its ok. Wake up. You were having a nightmare…" he said calmly. Anakin was still holding Padme, who was fully awake by now, wondering why she was drenched in sweat and out of breath.

"Oh…Ani…I…it was awful," she said, peering up at Anakin, a look of horror written across her face.

"What happened, Padme? I heard you screaming my name. Did you have a nightmare?" Anakin asked, the emotional distance between the two still prevalent. Padme stared at Anakin for a moment, but then shook her head.

"It's nothing…I'll…be fine," she whispered, pulling herself out of Anakin's arms and back into her solitary side of the bed. Padme sniffled and lightly coughed, then shut her eyes, hoping that Anakin would think she was asleep. But Anakin knew better, and continued to sit up in bed, watching Padme pretend to sleep. The gap between them was growing larger every minute, and Anakin knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Yet he knew that wasn't true. _I just don't **feel** like stopping it, _he thought to himself.

He finally laid himself back down into the bed, and stared up at the ceiling. Night had finally fallen overthe cityand all was calm and quiet in Coruscant, except for the tension in Anakin and Padme's room. Suddenly, Anakin began to speak.

"I know you're awake, Padme. And I'm going to talk whether you chose to listen to me or not. I know that you had a nightmare and I would rather you tell me about it than keep it to yourself. Stress like that, after what you've just gone through, isn't healthy…" Anakin paused, waiting to hear if Padme would speak. She slightly shifted in her spot, but said nothing. "Please talk to me Padme…Don't shut me out" he said, realizing too late what an impact his words would have on Padme's silently listening soul.

She quickly turned towards him, sitting up. "Don't shut me out?" she whispered. "You're the one who has shut me out, Anakin. These past few months, you've been a complete stranger to me. And then, I finally find out what's happening with you, and I risk EVERYTHING just so we can stay together. Yet you continue to shut ME out?" Padme paused to catch her breath. "If you want to know what my nightmare was about, I'll happily tell you. I dreamt that we were back on Mustafar and I went into labor. Everything was hot and loud and painful, and I was screaming your name, but you never came. Everything went black, and then I was back there again, with Luke and Leia. I was running so fast, looking for you. And then I found you and…" Padme slowly stopped talking and began to cry.

Anakin slowly sat up and moved closer to Padme. "You don't have to tell me the rest, Padme. I'm so sorry…" he said, pulling her into his arms. She limply fell onto his chest, continuing to cry. Anakin stroked her hair, unable to find any words that could possibly comfort Padme at this moment.

"Anakin, you killed them…," she gasped. Anakin paused and looked down at Padme. She opened her eyes and looked over at Luke and Leia, who silentlyslept in their beds. Anakin shook his head, looking back at Padme. "You killed them Anakin, Luke and Leia. You took them from me and…" Padme choked on her own words, looking back up at Anakin with a look of sympathy mixed with confusion.

Anakin back away from Padme. "I would never do that. You know that." Padme remained motionless, turning to that corner of the room, then back to Anakin. "Don't look at me like that, Padme. Stop it!" he yelled at her, getting up out of the bed. Padme continued to stare at him, with such a look of confusion and fear that Anakin was beginning to wonder about Padme's nightmare and was suddenly filled with apprehension. Anakin pictured Luke and Leia in his mind, their tiny bodies that made tiny sounds and tiny movements. Leia was so like Padme, and Luke; Anakin knew that Luke was going to be a Jedi when he grew up, that he knew for sure. But their images suddenly disappeared from his mind.

He looked back at Padme, who stood up from the bed as well. "Do you feel it too?" she whispered ever so quietly. Anakin felt terror engulf his mind as he rushed over to their tiny beds, finding them completely empty, blankets and all...


	9. Overflowing

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 9: Overflowing

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Voila! Next chapter is here. If anyone would like to discuss my story with me, please e-mail me. I love having in depth and philosophical discussions about many of the symbolisms that I have tried to fit in here. Anyhoo…hope this satiates you.

The cold night air pierced the flesh on Anakin's face. A gentle breeze circulated on the platform, causing the robes on Anakin's body to whip about his muscular form. The disruptive sound of Anakin's rushed stride on the tile was quickly washed out by the sound of Anakin's ship starting up. He finally reached the landing ramp, yet paused before walking up it. His hooded face turned to a window in the higher story of his house. He could barely see Padme's silhouette in the glass pane, but he knew she was there.

She silently watched him turn back towards his ship and walk up inside but then he was no longer visible. Several seconds later, it jetted off the platform. Her eyes followed his ship until it was lost in the maze of distant travelers. Her slightly shaking hand rested against the window pane, letting its coldness seep into her warm skin. She bowed her head against the window as well and let her silent tears drop onto the window ledge.

Padme lingered a while longer at the window, until she slowly collapsed onto the bed. She shakily pulled the quilt up around her. Padme realized that she was sleeping on Anakin's usual side of the bed, and felt another tear slip down her face, as the abnormal feeling of cold sunk into her skin, haunting her. _Anakin is truly gone…_Padme thought inside her head. _And so is every last trace of him…_The sudden coldness around her frightened her, and she felt force stirring within her, saying to her…

But she had lost all strength as weakness and stress overcame her. Padme curled into a ball, gathering every drop of physical strength she had to keep herself warm. She lightly closed her eyes, feeling the sting of tears still seeping from her ducts. Suddenly, she heard the creeping silence of footsteps. They stopped at her door, and then proceeded in, not bothering to deactivate the door. Silently, Padme lay there, not daring to think or breathe. And without a sound or warning, a hand slipped over her mouth. Padme gave in, without a struggle, and let the dark figure above her continue to trap the air from her mouth. Gradually, Padme's world slipped into the empty vacuum of her mind…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Anakin felt lost as he haphazardly flew his ship through the still heavy traffic of Coruscant's airspace. He struggled to remain in control of the ship, but his shaking fingers were of no help. He pushed back the sweaty locks of hair that began to cling to his forehead. R2 –D2 beeped and clicked behind him, the only sound in the cockpit. But Anakin's mind was a paradox to the silence.

It was loud, fanatical, and distracting, his mind. Images began to play again, and emotions flooded over him once more. The wheel slipped from him, and he almost hit an oncoming transport. Anakin did his best to clear his mind and to try and focus on the task ahead of him. _My children…_he spoke in his mind. He felt their presence close, and his senses were the only thing that could guide him to their location. Anakin usually had the confidence that could help him in a situation like this.

But this was different. Anakin's new attachment towards these beautiful creations of his own were clouding his judgment, not to mention the intense stress of his current relationship with Padme. And in the back of Anakin's racing mind, fear was lurking. Fear of the unknown, yet fear of what he did know…

Anakin's grip on the wheel tightened and the force was swiftly revealed to him. He only had time to pause, before he redirected his destination and abruptly began flying back toward his home. R2 erupted in a cacophony of chirps and beeps, but Anakin ignored this. All other thoughts, feelings, and emotions were erased from his mind and only one remained. It loomed before him, much more ominously and darker than before, when it was only lay dormant in the back of his mind. _Fear of the known…_Anakin realized. The fear of what he knew pushed him even harder towards the screams and cries he heard in his head, all coming from the twisted image of his home.

He didn't even bother to wait for the landing ramp, but rather he swiftly opened up the top hatch and deftly pulled himself out. Anakin crawled down from the ship and jumped off onto his feet. They touched the ground and he continued to run, only reaching back for his light saber. Anakin activated it and used the force to pull open each door, until he was standing in Padme and his room. He was face to face with that horror that had entered his mind, only in dreams. But now, it was a reality.

Anakin looked at that distorted image of Padme lying on their bed, her face cold with a look he'd recognized so easily in others before. But this was more difficult to comprehend. This was his Padme. And Anakin didn't have the strength to label Padme liked he'd done so easily with others he hadn't cared about. He backed towards the door when a familiar presence caught his attention.

Lord Siddious rose from the chair in the corner. "I knew you would arrive soon, my young apprentice…" the Sith Lord said, his grimy voice dripping with sarcasm and evil. Anakin said nothing, his eyes still frozen on Padme's lifeless body. Siddious took a few steps forward, and he bowed his head. "Your thoughts have been betraying you lately, Darth Vader. I would not like to think that you would disobey me,after everything I havetaught you..."he said.

Anakin didn't move, but slowly turned his face towards his master's. "Therefore, you have given me no choice but to make you choose, Vader." Anakin looked upon his master, and suddenly saw him in a new light. Not even the sheen of Anakin's saber could brighten the evil malevolence of this…_monster._ "Monster…" Anakin said, the words barely escaping his lips. "What did you do to her?" Anakin asked, his heart quickening. "What did you do to them?" he yelled, the anger boiling up within him.

Siddious laughed, the mangled face wrinkling and twitching. "Good….good, Vader. I can feel the dark side growing in you again." Anakin's grip on his saber tightened as his anger grew. "No…" Anakin said, his eyes flashing. Siddious came even closer towards Anakin. "Kill me…Strike me now, release your anger! Replace me and you will rule the Empire, just like you've always wanted!" Siddious cried, staring straight into Anakin's livid face.

Anakin could already see it in mind, just as he always had. A quick movement of his saber would peel his Master into two, and his eternal visions of power would come true. But Anakin could see past his Master this time, and he wasn't going to let Siddious seduce him again. "No Master, I'm not going to kill you." Anakin said, controlling the passion inside him and replacing his saber into his belt. Instead, he ran to the side of Padme's bed, grabbing her frail hand in his own trembling one. But Anakin was pulled back against the wall by the wall by his master's misuse of the force.

Anakin quickly stood up and was once again face to face with Siddious. "You see, Anakin. I have another job for you. There is someone who is in the way. In the way of what you can become," the Sith Lord explained, his teeth gleaming under his wicked smile. "I need you to get rid of them, and then, only then, can you become Lord Vader, and gain all of the power that will make you the strongest Jedi and Warrior that ever lived!" Anakin glared from under his hood, his heart pounding with the fear and anger that were swelling in his veins.

And then Anakin saw the image from Padme's nightmare. Anakin himself killing his own children…killing Padme. And it was then that Anakin realized what his fate had come to. His very destiny was going to be dependant upon his decision. Anakin tried not to, yet he couldn't help but look at Padme's body lying on the bed. There was no rise or fall in her chest, no color in her cheeks, and no sign of life in her limp frame. But Anakin could see, deep inside her soul the tiny flame that had the will to continue burning. And he knew that the tiny flame remained there because Padme still believed in him. Had faith in him. _Hope…_Anakin realized.

Hope was something that Anakin didn't have right now. He felt as though this path had been chosen for him, and there was nothing he could do about it. His allegiance was to the Empire, to his Master, and he would do anything to keep those bonds strong. But wasn't his allegiance to Padme as well. Wasn't there a time when he loved her so deeply that he would have done anything at all for her sake? Anakin was unexpectedly surprised, as he felt the hope within him grow.

"Anakin, join me now. Kill what remains of your old life. Cut the final string, and we shall rise to glory!" Siddious continued, abusing the force to arise the weaknesses in Anakin's mind. But Anakin was strong, strong in the hope that he had in Padme. How strong she had been throughout this entire ordeal, he thought. And then he remembered, the babies. His mind shifted and the strength was suddenly lost. Siddious took advantage of it, and began to walk back towards the corner of the bedroom. "Ah, I almost forgot... You were looking for your children, am I correct?" Siddious asked. Anakin finally saw them, Luke and Leia, peacefully laying in their little beds just as they had earlier.

"You didn't think I was going to let that wife of yours raise your offspring and let them grow up with her republican ideals, did you? I know your wife's weaknesses all to well, and I realized that taking her children away from her would make her completely vulnerable…" Siddious smiled as he looked at Padme, then looked down at the baby boy, who only stared straight back at this man of evil. Anakin reached out toward the baby, but his arms were frozen. Siddious used the force to place a grip so powerful on Anakin's arm that he couldn't even move his arm.

"It's not going to be that easy, Anakin. You can raise the children on your own, and when they reach the proper age, they will be ready. Ready to be trained in the ways of the force. They can follow in your footsteps and continue the legacy of power that you and I will have built for them…" Siddious continued his ultimatum, but Anakin began to shut him out. He could only think about his children, they way he had imagined them when Padme told him she was pregnant. He was so close, close enough to feel it. Tiny fingers grasping his own, him and Padme at the lake retreat on Naboo, raising their children in perfect peace and harmony. Anakin could already see himself teaching Luke to become a Jedi like his Father before him.

But all Anakin could see now was the hate and anger that he would end up passing on to his children. How could he even let himself be in their presence, knowing that every living second his children were being exposed to his raw hatred? _Padme…_ Anakin craned his neck to see her still laying there, her body immobile. Anakin stared back at his master, the once orange orbs subsiding into their natural color. "What have you decided, Darth Vader? Are you going to throw everything away for that weak wife of yours? All of that power, glory, strength? The dark side is still strong in you…I can sense it. Give in to the anger Anakin. It's the only way that you will truly become the most dominant human in the galaxy."

Anakin's emotions were overflowing, constantly washing over him and leaving him raw again. Deep inside his heart, Anakin knew what he had to do. But the dark side was all too powerful, all too consuming, and it baited Anakin in all of the right ways. Reluctantly, Anakin pulled out his light saber, activating it. That evil returned to his eyes again, and he could feel the dark side feeding him power once more. He gave his weapon a swish through the airand slowly walked over to the bed where Padme lay. Anakin stopped. Siddious began to chuckle, a low rumble that filled the room ominously. "Good, Vader. Goooood…" he cackled.


	10. Lightning

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 10: Lightning

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Finals are over. YAY! Sorry…Anyhoo, hope everyone is still liking this…remember, I don't mind any form of criticism at all. Just try to be a little nice about it. I just loved writing this chapter…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Padme was dreaming. It was nothing like a nightmare, yet it wasn't happy enough to be a dream. It was more like a picture show, playing in her head. Some images were familiar to her, others weren't. Some made her happy, yet some made her sad. And other images just confused her. But she knew that she felt somewhat at peace, and for some reason, that was very comforting for her.

At one point, the soft images dissolved away and all she could see was water. Blue, pristine water that was as calm as the Nubian Lake retreat. _Naboo…_Padme was content, as she let her mind lightly float on those warm waters, her mind clear like the lake. Then she felt a recognizable presence. It was Anakin. _My love…_She reached out to him, but he was farther away then she thought. She tried to get closer, but the harder she tried, the more distant he was. She called out his name, and he disappeared.

Padme began to cry as the water changed and mutated into somethingshe couldn't recognize.It was cold, choppy, and ugly. Padme was frightened as the water began to swell around her. And then she suddenly grasped the thought that this foreign water was her own tears…

She could feel herself drowning, the water above her head now. Soon, she was helplessly lost in its power and was drug under by its strong current. Padme had quickly given up, as she stopped struggling for breath. The images in her head went black, but she could see a tiny light, barely flickering in front of her. Suddenly, she woke up.

Anakin was standing above her, his lit saber blinding her waking eyes. Her body was suddenly racked with painful aches that stretched throughout her muscles. Padme felt like she did after her first day of training with Obi-Wan. She struggled to sit up, her arm muscles easily giving way to the throbbingpains that disabled them. She looked back up at Anakin, who had turned his weapon off, placing it back in his belt. He sat down beside her. "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice unusually casual.

Padme nodded her head, still feeling slightly confused from her dream and tenderness of her body. Her eyes drifted over to the two cribs that lay in the corner. Padme gasped, her hands clutching the sheets on the bed. "Anakin...Luke, Leia…" Padme struggled, trying to get the words out that were flashing in her mind.

"They are perfectly safe, Padme. I just got them to sleep," Anakin said, watching a wave of relief pass over Padme's vexed face. Padme placed her hand on his shoulder, letting her head drop onto her chest. Tears were seeping out of her eyes, and she exhaled loudly. Anakin let her rest for a moment, preparing himself for the questions she was about to ask.

"But Ani, where…where were they? What happened…I didn't--" Padme started, but Anakin cut her off.

"Don't ask any questions, Padme. Just know that they are fine. You're under enough stress already…" He said all of this, as if he were warning her. Padme was confused as she looked into Anakin's calm eyes. She wiped a tear from her face and studied him harder. He quickly turned away, looking out their front window. Padme hastily stood up, and began to walk over to their cribs, anxious to see they're shining faces, those tiny little smiles that warmed her heart during these dark says…

"Stop Padme," Anakin interjected. Padme obeyed, halting just in front of Luke's crib. She could easily sense trouble, as she slowly turned around to face Anakin. He was standing now, facing her as well. His weapon was out, in front of face and outstretched arms. Anakin's face was hidden under the coverage of his hood, but Padme could easily see the lines of anger being drawn across hisskin."I can't let you go any further, Padme…" he said, his voice suddenly distant and cold.

She looked at him, the surprise in her eyes very prevalent. She searched for that inner strength, but only weak words came out of her mouth. "What do you mean Anakin?" she whispered, her voice unwillingly full of fear. Obi-Wan had always told Padme to speak without fear, but all of his teachings were in the very back of her mind at this moment. Anakin slowly walked forward, until the tip of his saber danced in front of Padme's nose. The humming noise vibrated off of Padme's ears and filled her brain with distraction.

"Stay away from them," he said, his eyes shining with evil. Padme was scared, as she felt herself being drawn further and further into a corner that she didn't want to be trapped in. She tried to analyze the situation. She was unarmed, and standing in front of an extremely skilled Jedi, now Sith Lord, who happened to be holding a light saber, inches from her face. He had threatened her, and Padme was at a loss of what to do.

She felt weak and small in front of this stranger, who seemed so strong and powerful. Padme back up against Luke's crib as Anakin inched even closer to her. Her throat was dry and she could feel the sobs rising up in her. Padme was so desperate, that she was beginning to submit herself to begging. "Anakin…please, please don't do this," she whispered, tears slipping down her face. He continued to glower at her, his face unchanged by her hopeless plea.

"Move, Padme. Don't make me destroy you…" Anakin seethed. Padme sobbed out loud, when he finished his words. She brought her shaking hands out toward him. "You won't do that Anakin. I know there is good in you still… I can see it hiding." Anakin rapidly brought the saber down to her face, where it rested just above her throat. Padme whimpered as he angrily peered into her frightened face, his eyes flashing with the colors of the dark side.

"You lied to me Padme. You said you would join, support me…But you've betrayed me. My master was right about you all along. You've always been my weakness. Always!" he yelled, his voice dripping with hostility. Padme looked into his eyes, those hateful eyes that were staring straight back at hers. And it suddenly hit her. She had been his weakness. This past week had been a whirlwind of feelings, yet Anakin was truly holding back all the while. It would have been easy for him to totally give up his life and completely give himself to the Sith, yet he hesitated. She was the one that stopped him.

But Padme felt like he was past this, past his feelings for her. And she felt like she was past fighting for him, fighting for his love. Yet, Padme had been raised with the values of endurance and strength, and it was not in her body to give up. She raised her eyes to Anakin, and frantically searched her heart for something to say. Anakin began to pull back his weapon, ready to lunge at her on any impulse. Padme's fears disappeared, and she quietly whispered her final words to Anakin, the man who was rapidly dying away in front of her.

"I love you," she said, her lips barely moving. Padme quickly shut her eyes, not wanting her last image of him to be Darth Vader, the horrible monster from her nightmares that had taken her husband, her love, and soon her life away from her. Instead, Padme focused on better things. Time of long ago, when there was nothing but their love. Only soft kisses, passionate embraces, and loving words. She thought not of the nightmare she was currently living, the pain, anger, the hate…_No; the nightmare will be over soon…_Padme waited for the moment. She had no idea what dying would be like. Padme had heard stories that death was peaceful. She hoped so, knowing that she would be at peace with the memories she had.

But Padme was suddenly ripped from her reverie, when she heard the clatter of Anakin's light saber, falling to the ground. Her eyes flew open, and she was staring straight into Anakin's face. _Anakin…_Darth Vader was gone, the mask had vanished, and all that was left was her Anakin. Both of them stood there, motionless, as she watched her love come back to her. It seemed so slow, that Padme felt like she had already died. _Is this what it is like?_

But all thoughts vanished when she felt Anakin's arms closed about her. The distance between them was gone, and they were one. She trembled in his arms, at his touch, the feeling that she had been missing for so long. Padme felt his presence everywhere. His hands in her hair, his strong body pressed against hers, his very life in her soul. Neither one of them said a thing, as he pulled her to him and kissed her, softly and possessively all at once.

She brought her hands up to his face, touching him and feeling the softness under her own fingertips. Their kisses stalled for a moment, and Anakin gently ran his fingers across her slightly swollen lips. Padme kept her eyes shut, afraid that as soon as she would open them, this dream would be over and the both of them would be thrown back to the place in time where they were dying.

But Padme couldn't resist it any longer. She would rather look into his eyes one last time then to feel the emptiness that remained inside. And when she did so, she found herself staring back at him. His beautiful eyes had always been the gateway to his soul, and Padme could fully see his soul at that moment. She had been right. The goodness within him had thrived. She brought her shaking hands up to his face and kissed him again. "Padme…" he softly sighed. "I love you too."

Anakin pulled Padme to him, holding her tightly, letting his forehead rest against her shoulder. But Padme began to struggle under him, her strained voice mumbling words he couldn't hear. He let her go, as she backed against Luke's crib again, a look of pure terror on her face. Anakin felt his presence and slowly turned around, face to face with Darth Siddious.

"Insolent fool!" Siddious yelled, coming closer and closer to Anakin. "I knew you weren't strong enough to do it…" Siddious quickly threw Anakin against the opposite wall, reveling in how easily this Jedi let his guard down. Anakin struggled to get up, but he wasn't strong enough. He tried to drain his mind of all emotion and thought, but the force was too far away from his grasp. Anakin observed his saber, still lying at Padme's feet. But Padme was stunned, as Siddious crept toward her, an evil laugh escaping his lips. The force was drawn to this man of evil, escaping the grasp of Padme and Anakin's minds.

"I'll just deal with you myself," his disfigured voice screeched. Siddious lifted his hands out toward Padme as he said, "I'm sorry I have to do this Senator Amidala. But you were always too strong for your own good, and I'm afraid Vader and I can't let you get in the way any longer…" Anakin watched helplessly as a sinister sneer worked its way to Siddious's mouth. The room suddenly burst with energy as lightning escaped the Sith Lord's fingers, traveling through Padme and knocking her off of her feet.


	11. Downfall

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 11: Downfall

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I'm really starting to fall in love with this story…I wrote this right after Chapter 10 but decided to let you all suffer and contemplate over my little cliffhanger there! This one is somewhat short but I promise you that the next chapter will be up very shortly after I post this one.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Siddious knew how weak she truly was when her body hit the floor. She lay twisted on the ground, unable to move from the hateful energy that had just coursed its way through her body. He waited for her to move. Senator Amidala's death would be no victory for the Empire if she weren't even willing to fight. Finally, she limply lifted her head, looking up at Siddious.

He began to laugh at her. His cackling laughter was full of hate and spite. He looked down on her like she were scum, something that needed to be squashed. Padme struggled to keep herself from hating him just the same, but she knew far too well how far that would get her. Instead, she tried to regain her strength, trying to grasp the force around her. She finally sat up, forcing the Sith Lord to stop his laughter.

Padme grabbed onto the crib behind her and lifted herself up, her muscles throbbing with every second of movement. Her legs wavered, but she stood firmly, letting her hand release from the support of the crib. She looked Siddious in the eyes, feeling the force flowing in her body. "I won't let you take him again…" she said, her voice strong.

Siddious could see the force around her, and how strongly it responded to her will, yet she still obeyed it. Yet he was still disgusted by her consistent will to live, and this made him angry. Siddious closed his eyes and he grasped the force around him, twisted it, molding it, perfecting it into the energy that lay waiting in his fingertips. Padme's thoughts were drifting to her children, who had woken up and began to coo behind her. Siddious knew that his was the moment, her time of absolute vulnerability that would allow him to destroy the final link to his apprentice's old life.

Anakin could feel it too, but he still was trapped. Trapped by the physically bonds of the force and trapped by the mental bonds of his indecisive mind. Darth Siddious opened his eyes and his face lit up. The room shuddered with the power of the force, its misuse trembling under the hold of this evil Sith Lord. Lightning illuminated the room once again, blinding all in the room. The glittering rays traveled quickly, twisting their way through the air and hitting their destination head on. But not this time…Padme's outstretched hands caught the beams of energy, reciprocating them back to their creator, their master. Her eyes twinkled, full of a strength and energy the she herself had never know. Siddious struggled under the blast of the force against his already deformed body.

Padme pressed on, her tiny, weak hands blocking that hateful energy, and turning it into her own. The force had wrapped itself around Padme now, guiding her emotions and actions, but Padme knew that it was love that was crippling the Sith Lord in front of her. Lightning filled her heart, but only in its new and fresh form. She thought about her children, and Anakin, her powerful love for them causing Siddious to scream, his grotesque face fading and dissolving.

The lightning quickly vanished from the room, and its previous luminosity darkened the room except for the bright sheen of Anakin's light saber. Without fail or hesitation, Anakin quickly slashed the stunned Darth Siddious, his warped body collapsing and crumbling to the cold floor, along with everything he believed in. A sigh escaped the Sith's lips, and then he was gone. Leia began crying, her tiny voice quivering with fear as she thrashed about in her crib. Luke remained silent, except for the intelligent coos he made. Anakin was frozen, his body still above the crumpled one of his former master.

A gasp escaped Padme's lips and her hands grasped the sides of Luke's crib. Leia's screams intensified, piercing the room like a needle. Padme slowly sunk to the floor, her head striking the floor. Luke cried out, his tiny little fingers appearing against the glass side if the crib. Anakin dropped his saber and ran to Padme, the pounding of his heart filling his ears like a drum. He scooped her body up into his arms, smoothing her hair back from her face. Her eyes were shut, and her mouth was slightly open. Anakin listened, but could hear nothing. There was no movement in her chest and her pulse couldn't be found.

Anakin held her tighter, hoping that something could be done to breathe life back in to his Padme. _How could I have been so blind?_ Anakin cried out, his voice giving way to the emotions that were pummeling his weakened heart. He cradled Padme close to his body. Anakin knew he had killed her, with his ignorance, his greed, his selfishness. Padme had done everything to save their love and all Anakin had accomplished was the destroying of his very soul, Padme. Nothing could save her now, and his every nightmare had come true.

Inside, Anakin's mind was screaming, and soon the tears fell from his eyes. His hand caressed Padme's cold face, that beautiful face that had been everything to him. Anakin wasn't ready to accept this. Padme was too strong, too pure, and too beautiful to be gone. He continued to stroke her face, waiting for some sign. A sign of life, movement, strength, hope…Leia's screams were persistent, but Luke remained still.

Anakin threw his head back against the side of the crib. Tears streaked down his face as new emotions washed over him. No longer was his heart filled with the once prominent anger and spite. New feelings had replaced those with the death of his Master. Weakness, helplessness, and raw emotion had struck Anakin's heart and he soon realized all of what he had blindly dismissed before. His hope for Padme still remained, as he tightened a grip around her wrist, waiting for the slight twitching of her pulse that would mean 'life'.

Anakin bent his head down overher still face, closing his eyes and waiting. A slight clatter outside of their bedroom door didn't disturb him, until he felt a familiar presence. He slowly lifted his head to see Obi-Wan standing in the door way, with Yoda behind him. The two Jedi Masters surveyed the scene, easily collecting what had occurred. Sympathy filled their faces, but neither one spoke. Anakin lowered his head again, ashamed and humiliated in front of the two men who had once been consider highly of in his eyes.

Obi-Wan walked over to Anakin and knelt down beside him. It took all of the strength Anakin had to keep from protesting when Obi-Wan gently took Padme's body from his feeble arms. Obi-Wan stepped around what was left of the Sith Lord and left the room, only stopping to look back at Anakin's withdrawn face. Anakin closed his eyes, feeling distant and cold. Yoda hobbled over tohim, studying the man's face. Anakin could feel his presence, but ignored it. "Hope, you still have," Yoda said, his wise voice breaking the silence.

Anakin still didn't move. "Perhaps, right you are, that she is alive still," Yoda said, considering in his own mind what was flowing through Anakin's. At his, Anakin lifted his head, his face questioning and confused. A cautious smile spread across Yoda's face as he turned and began to leave the room, when he stopped at the body of Darth Siddious. Yoda closed his eyes, only for a moment, then proceeded to leave the room, until the faint "clomp" of his walking cane was no longer heard by Anakin's ears.

The last words of what Yoda had said still rang in his ears, adding fuel to the tiny flame of hope that wavered in Anakin's soul. And at the moment, the force returned to Anakin. Its presence was new, as it would take time to fully restore itself in his soul. Anakin stood up, and carefully lifted Luke out of his crib. While grasping Luke with one hand, he warily picked up Leia as well. He then left the room, holding his children closing to his heart. Not once did Anakin look back at the deteriorated figure that symbolized everything that had almost destroyed his love. Anakin instead looked forward as he walked out onto the platform, Yoda and Obi-Wan waiting for him by the lowered loading ramp.

The transport soon jutted across the sky, carrying the two Jedi Masters, their apprentice, two Padawans, and a heroine's body in a medical capsule. The silent and dark apartment lay abandoned, the remnants of a powerful Emperor and his Empire left behind, their downfall hidden from the rest of the galaxy.


	12. Dream

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 12: Dream

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Feast yourself on this one. Sorry I didn't update that fast. I know that if I were reading a story and the person took as long as I do to update, I'd hunt them down and kill them like a Jedi. Anyhoo...

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
the sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing..._

_-AeroSmith_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The scene was all too familiar for Anakin. Medical droids hurriedly worked over Padme's body. Anakin waited outside of the transparent glass, while Yoda and Obi-Wan sat on a bench in the busy waiting hall of the medi-center. Anakin was very pensive, assoft thoughts of Padme floated in his mind. His reverie was broken when the Doctor left the room, and walked over to where Obi-Wan and Yoda sat.

They spoke in low voices that were accompanied by nods and glances in Anakin's direction. Anakin did not want to hear what they had to say. He would rather stand there and think about Padme. But he found this impossible, when Obi-Wan came and stood by him, staring through the glass as well. Anakin waited for him to speak.

"That was the Doctor, Anakin…" Obi-Wan said. Anakinmoved his head to look at Obi-Wan's turned face that continued to stare through the window. "Padme appears to be in a deep coma. Mentally, she is doing well. But her physically health is worsening. The doctors fear that they will loose her…" Obi-Wan then turned to look at Anakin.

Millions of things ran through Anakin's mind. He turned back to the window, defeat washing over him. "May I see her?" Anakin whispered, his hand reaching up and touching the cold glass. Obi-Wan was surprised by his answer.

"Of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan replied, distraught by all of the pain he could see in Anakin's eyes. Anakin slowly walked into the room, and stood in the corner. He waited as the medical droids left the room, chirping quietly to themselves and shutting the door behind them. The air held an artificial silence, only the calming beeps of the machines hitting Anakin's ears. He walked over to Padme, standing by the side of her bed. She looked the same, her face still holding the soft and innocent features it always had. She was extremely pale though, and her tiny fingers looked like skeletons, curled into her palms.

He sat beside her, taking her cold hand into his own. How big his hand looked against hers, he thought. He brought her fingertips to his lips, gently kissing them. Anakin then placed her hand against his own cheek, feeling the coldness against his flushed skin. He was reminded of the many times when Padme would place her hand against his cheek, and softly kiss him. Anakin always loved it when she would do that. It had always been a small reminder of her love for him.

He brought her hand back down and let it rest by her side. Anakin moved his hand up to her forehead, letting his fingers graze her hairline. Padme's soft brown curls cascaded down to her shoulders. _Even now, she looked like an angel, as Anakin had thought since the moment he met her on Tatooine._ He lost himself as his fingers entangled themselves in the silkiness of her curls. _Anakin remembered how he would always do this at night, when Padme had fallen fast asleep. His hands always seemed to find their way in her hair, until he was able to peacefully fall asleep himself._

His fingers trailed down until they met her shoulders. Anakin's fingers softly touched her lips. _Padme had always hated it when he'd done that. She's always told him that, but Anakin did it anyway, until he would capture her with a passionate kiss_. Anakin then noticed the necklace that hung around her neck. It was the pendant that he had given her so long ago. He fingered it gently, letting his fingers trace the tiny grooves in the wood. _One night, Padme studied the necklace furiously. Anakin asked her what she was doing and she simply shrugged, wrapping herself in his arms and softly sighing. "I love you" she said quietly._

Anakin couldn't take it anymore. The memories had overwhelmed him and a tear glided down his face. He let his face rest on the bed next to Padme's, his arms wrapping around her feeble body. Anakin inhaled her scent, a mixture of beauty and love. _How many times they had lain like this? _Anakin wondered. How could that suddenly be gone? He clutched her tightly, more tears slipping from his face.

Anakin slowly sat up, letting himself fall back into the chair. The world gradually fell away, and all that was left was this room, Padme, and himself. The beeps of the machine were gone and the imminent fate of Padme had disappeared. Anakin stood up and cautiously slipped into the bed, carefully lying down next to Padme. He wrapped his arms around her, holding like he did so long ago. He closed his eyes, and drifted into the memories of his mind, where there was nothign but their love.

Suddenly, he felt Padme move.

Her hand slid up his back, resting on his shoulder. Anakin pulled back and looked into her big brown eyes, staring back at him. She smiled lovingly at him, bringing her other hand up to his cheek. "Anakin," she whispered. Anakin's heart warmed as he whispered her name as well. He pulled her close to him, her body tingling at the warmness of his embrace. It had been so long since they had been close like this.

They continued to look into each other's eyes, brown meeting blue. Anakin leaned his face towards hers, letting his lips graze hers. She softly sighed, her hands and fingers gliding down his neck and pressing against his trembling chest. And for that wonderful moment in time, the two of them were back on Naboo. Anakin held Padme closer. She kissed him back, and he followed. Their show of love continued without thought or mention of anything other than love. Anakin whispered quietly to Padme, until she soon fell asleep, her physical exhaustion too overbearing to stay awake.

Anakin remained there, his eyes watching her sleeping form. Several times, medical droids had entered the room to readjust settings on the monitors, but they had been easily ignored. Anakin had also felt Obi-Wan and Yoda outside of the window, but they never once came inside. He was happy for this. The farthest reaches of the sun had left the room and it was left totally dark. But there was enough light from the city to light up the features of Padme that Anakin loved best. Her beautiful figure, her glossy hair, her alabaster skin…Anakin wanted to stay awake forever, just so he could look at her, and watch her sleep.

He did so throughout the night, continuing to caress her soft skin. His heart was overwhelmingly at peace. Padme was alive. And that's all Anakin needed to know. The night wore on and Anakin began to struggle to keep his eyes open. Happiness was soon replaced by fear when he realized that if he slipped away into the dream world, he could loose Padme, and this moment, forever. What if it was all a dream?

But Anakin knew that he no longer had to be scared. She was here now, and that was all that mattered. No longer did Anakin have to fear loosing her. Anakin felt at peace with this as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his arms still holding Padme close.

Padme remained at medi-center for quite a length of time. Her injuries required extensive care that could easily be given by the Hospital Droids, and Anakin was comfortably fitted with an apartment one level above Padme's room. Despite the luxury of the apartment, Anakin always found himself falling asleep with Padme, every single night. She constantly wanted to see her children, and would make Anakin bring them in, setting them down next to her. She would play with their hair, rub their feet, and tickle their tummies, until she could no longer stay awake.

After a few days, Yoda left for an extensive session of meditation on the Dagobah system. Obi-Wan stayed behind so that he could continue to watch Luke and Leia, while Padme went through her rehabilitation with Anakin by her side. Anakin was happy that Obi-Wan could be there. His energy had been positively influencing the children and their play, and that's exactly what they needed, after the scene they had witnessed that dark night.

After many days of artificial light, white-washed walls, and vexed droids, the Doctor released Padme from her treatment, and let her go home. Anakin and Padme said their final goodbyes, not sure when they would see their old friend again. Obi-Wan waited by the loading ramp, waiting as Anakin came down a final time. Anakin slowly walked over to his old master, searching for the heartfelt words that he wanted to desperately say.

"You've done well, Anakin." Obi-Wan placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, realizing how much the man before him had changed. "I remember back when Qui-Gon wanted to take you as his Padawan Learner. Yoda had told him that your future was too uncertain, and that you were too old. I agreed with him, and tried to convince Qui-Gon, but he wouldn't hear it," Obi-Wan said, wistfully.

"And then when...well, I promised him that I would continue to teach you. And that's what I did, Anakin. I taught you all that I had to teach. And all that has happened, that painful past has only molded you into who you are now. A Jedi Knight, the most powerful I have seen in a while. The prophesy was right. You destroyed the Sith and brought order to the galaxy. I just don't think you see it yet. Remember the past, but think back on it as an experience that changed you." Obi-Wan let Anakin reflect on these words, and then walked away from the landing ramp.

"Goodbye, Master..." Anakin called to his old friend. Obi-Wan stopped and turned around.

"May the force be with you always," Obi-Wan said, and he quickly disappeared behind the glass door. Anakin waited a moment, soaking in all that Obi-Wan had told him. He then turned around and ambled up the ramp. The transport left the medi-center, its coordinates set for the lake country of Naboo.


	13. Paradise

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 13: Paradise

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: Another mushy gushy chapter! I just had too, perhaps because my love life is constantly lacking, or because this story has had enough darkness...who knows? Just read it. (smiles innocently...)

_I watch you while you're sleeping_

_Messy hair, chest bare, moonlight on your skin_

_I wanna breathe you in_

_In the silence, words come easy_

_I can tell you now just how simple it's been to let you in_

_Don't move, this mood is a painting_

_We'll never find the same thing..._

_-Jewel_

Night fell quickly, its dark cloak covering the beautiful landscape of the lake retreat gently. Serenity drifted over the calmlake and it was a night that whispered of love. The small village nearby had gone to sleep, yet the night was alive. Birds softly sang to each other and crickets quietly chirped. The tranquil water of the lake gently lapped against the shore. Two children were soon sung to sleep by a nursemaid. And two lovers stood on a balcony, soaking in each other's presence.

Anakin rested his elbows against the balcony railing. He sighed, as the cool, crisp air tingled against his skin. The mixture of exotic flowers and clean lake water gave the night air a smell that reminded Anakin of long ago. He turned to Padme, who was standing next to the balcony railing as well. She had found her clothes, and looked stunning in her beautiful chiffon nightgown. Her hair was combed and washed, and it lay in soft ringlets on her shoulders. Her head was titled up towards the sky, her eyes searching the heavens.

"Beautiful..." Anakin whispered. Padme sighed, continuing to look at the stars.

"They are, aren't they?" she said, her voice light and airy. Anakin smiled and gently reached for her hand, grasping her attention.

"No, Padme. I was talking about you..." he said, staring into her beautiful eyes. Padme smiled back, gently squeezing his hand. Anakin pulled her into his arms, letting her back rest against his chest. Their voices were silent again, as they gently listened to the soft lap of the water, gently ebbing and flowing against the shore. Padme voice broke the silence.

"Anakin..." she gently called, turning her face towards his.

"Yes," he said, bring his hand up to her cheek, softly caressing it. Padme started to speak, but stopped herself. Anakin watched her eyes shift, back and forth, searching for something...

"I just wanted to tell you, that I'm not scared anymore. At first, I felt like this was all a dream. But it isn't. And even though it hurts sometimes, I've always loved you, and I always will. I promise you that..." Padme said. Anakin watched Padme, his eyes taking in every little detail of this moment. Every scent, sound, touch, and feeling. He closed eyes, not wanting to loose it.

But he opened them, and wrapped Padme in his arms, holding her close to his heart. He wanted her to surround him, to enter his soul, fill his lungs, and become one with him. Anakin wanted to stay, to remain in that one spot in time and not think about anything else. But he knew that he had to tell Padme how he felt. It was only fair...

"Padme..." he whispered, pulling her away from him. "I'm sorry, about everything. All of this that I've put you through. I never meant for any of it to...I thought I was doing the right thing, but I wasn't. And all I have ever wanted for you was..." Padme placed her fingers against his lips, stilling his words. Anakin had never been one for pouring his heart out and expressing his feelings through words, yet he had done so anyway.

Padme placed a small kiss on his lips, telling him everything that he needed to hear. "That time in our lives is over, Anakin. We need not speak of it anymore," she said, placing her head against his warm chest. Anakin ran his fingers through her hair, and placed a kiss on top of her head. She sighed against his chest, breathing in the familiar smell of her love that made her weak in the knees. "I love you..." he whispered.

A sudden splash and flap of wings interrupted the moment, and the two of them quickly returned to the balcony, peering over the edge. Below them, floating in the lake, were two swans. Their graceful necks would dip into the water, and then return. Anakin and Padme watched in silence, until the two swans disappeared under the grove of trees next to the sandy shore. Anakin was struck with an idea, but kept quiet, waiting for the perfect moment. Padme continued to lean over the balcony edge, until she was suddenly grabbed from behind and scooped up into Anakin's arms.

"ANAKIN!" Padme screamed, grabbing around his neck for dear life. Anakin only laughed, as he traveled down the stairs with Padme kicking and screaming the whole way.

"Keep your eyes closed!" Anakin yelled above Padme's shrill screams. Padme finally calmed down, and kept her eyes shut, wondering what the force Anakin could be doing. She felt him stop for a moment, and then he continued, walking more slowly. Padme suddenly realized where she was when she heard the splashing of water. She screamed again, especially when the cold water began to creep up her legs, until she was fully immersed. Anakin let go of her in the water, and Padme sprang up for air. Her eyes flew open, hunting for Anakin. Her wet nightgown clung to her body, causing her body temperature to drop two degrees.

When her wet body was hit by the chilly night air, she sunk back down into the warmer water, continuing to look for Anakin. She knew she found him when a hand grabbed her leg, pulling her down into the water again. Arms and legs thrashed about underneath the water, until both of them came up, gasping for air. Padme laughed, splashing Anakin right in the face. Her laughter died away when Anakin growled, splashing her back. Thus, a full-fledged attack was launched on the both of them.

Anakin clearly won, when he finally grabbed Padme by the arms, trapping her in a deathlike grip. She struggled against him, but Anakin's strength wouldn't budge. "Are you going to cooperate, my captive?" Anakin whispered in her ear. Padme lightly laughed as she responded...

"It appears I have no choice, my kidnapper..." Anakin laughed menacingly at this and let her go. She started swimming out into the open water, leaving behind a dumbfounded Anakin. "Where are you going?" he called.

"Just follow me!" she replied, pausing as she quietly peeled her nightgown and undergarments off, letting them sink down to the bottom of the lakebed. "I'll race you!" she screamed, flashing a mischievous smile. Then, she dived under the water, speeding off toward the island that was planted in the middle of the lake. Anakin struggled to disrobe himself of his attire, and then hurriedly swam towards the island as well.

Anakin had almost reached the island when he'd lost track of Padme. He stopped, waiting for her head to appear above the water, but nothing happened. And for a split moment, Anakin stopped breathing. But all fear vanished when Padme appeared in front of him; wrapping her arms around his neck and dragging him back down into the water. She swam away again, until she reached the shore of the island. She floated in the water, soaking in the amazing feeling of being back at the secret oasis that was hers as a child.

Anakin fell down into the sand next to Padme, letting the cold air nip at his wet skin. He closed his eyes, exhausted from their trek to this hidden paradise. The soft sand felt wonderful against his aching body, but Anakin gasped when Padme crawled over to him, resting her wet body against him. He opened his eyes, staring into the eyes of his angel. How much he had missed her touch, her soft words, and her very presence. She placed a soft kiss against his cheek. Then they laid there, motionless, speechless, but their eyes and earsremained alive.

The Nubian Moon shed its beautiful light on their naked bodies, enhancing every feature that the both of them already knew too well. The clear water lapped against the soft sand, creating its own heavenly sound that tingled their ears. Everything about the moment was perfect.

Padme turned to Anakin, her body barely grazing his skin. Her fingers traveled through his wet hair, as he leaned toward her, kissing her velvety lips. Anakin's hand then traveled down her slick arm, emitting a soft moan from Padme. She then let her other hand travel up Anakin's muscled chest, then back down, just as the water reached their ankles then retreated.

Anakin continued to kiss Padme, his lips and tongue exploring her eager mouth. Her hands gripped his shoulder, inviting him closer to her aching body. Anakin's ministrations shifted to Padme's neck and collarbone, where he gently sucked at her soft skin. Padme moaned again, arching her back and pressing her fingernails into Anakin's shoulders. Their soft touches continued, until Anakin slowly lifted himself above Padme's body. They stared into each other's eyes, as every question was answered, every fear calmed, and every loving word said with their gaze.

Anakin's heart melted when Padme said, "I love you." At that moment, the two lovers became one, in body, mind, and soul. They became a supernova, colliding, and combing, until the colors mixed and took the shape of one flame. The flame was strong, resisting all outside forces. And both of them knew that no one could ever keep the flame from burning out...

Throughout out the evening, their lovemaking was interspersed with quick swims in the lake, or a small walk around the island. They owned the night, and didn't dare release it until they were fully satisfied. After reaching complete exhaustion, they laid on the sandy beach, holding hands and staring up into the night sky. A small glimpse of the nearby sun began to peek above the edges of the horizon, to the dismay of Anakin and Padme. But the night was not over yet, as they once again renewed their promise to each other one final time.

Anakin was the first to speak, as they lay next to each other, their breathing slowing. "Back on Tatooine, I used to wonder what else was out there. Each night, I would sit outside and watch the stars, imagining in my mind what other worlds were like." Padme quietly listened to him speak, watching his chest move with each word. "And now, I've been everywhere there is to go. I've seen all there is to see, experienced all there is to do...yet, I only want to be right here. In this moment, in this place, with you...I don't want to move or breathe...because, maybe...just maybe, we can capture this moment, and save it forever. For those dark times that..."

Anakin stopped talking, as the two of them watched the sun appear above the mountaintops. Its rays lit up the island, finding its way through the leaves that sheltered them. Their dream world had disappeared, and they couldn't hide from it. Padme squeezed Anakin's hand and kissed his closed eyes. She wiped away the tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. "Let us go before someone finds us in this state..." she said lightheartedly, trying to cheer Anakin up.

Reluctantly, he slipped into the water after Padme, swimming towards the opposite shore. Their trip back was done in silence, as they both reflected on the night's events. Soon, they would both be thrown back into the reality that they were able to hide from for one night. Padme smiled, hoping in her mind that their would be more of those nights to come for her and Anakin.


	14. Forever

**One Last Encounter**

AUTHOR: Abigail

SUMMARY: There was only one way that Anakin and Padme could have stayed together…Twists the plot from RotS.

CHAPTER 14: Forever

RATING: T

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was created by George Lucas.

NOTE: I want you to read this chapter. Then you can read the note I left at the bottom...

_But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
and we can have forever  
and we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today _

Who waits forever anyway?

_-Queen_

**It was a crisp morning. The kind of morning where the birds softly chirp and the light breeze causes the curtains to sway. Padme lay in their bed, her head resting against the soft pillow. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment...then closed. For the final time, she disappeared into her dream world, never coming back...**

It seemed like her life had gone by so quickly. Luke and Leia grew up, passing through each stage of life with awkward grace. Both of them were stunning reminders of their parents, with their own unique characteristics as well.

Luke began his Padawan training at the youngest age, and excelled quickly. The remains of the Jedi Council thought it would be best if Anakin would train his own son, but he wouldn't hear it. After trying to sway his decision many times, they were defeated, and Yoda hesitatingly took Luke as his Padawan Learner. Padme later asked Anakin why he had never wanted to train Luke. Anakin stiffened at this, but answered anyway. "I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to teach him to his full potential..." Anakin said shamefully. Padme suddenly understood why and the matter was never brought up again.

Luke remained quiet and introspective, always soaking in every detail. It wasn't long until he became a Jedi Master, taking Yoda's place in the council after his unexpected death. Padme wanted to have thought that Luke liked her best, but she knew in her heart that Luke had alwaysloved his Father the most.

Leia, on the other hand, seemed quite a contradiction compared to serene Luke Skywalker. She was always loud, outspoken, and opinionated. And it was long until Padme found Leia following in her mother's steps. After attending several Leadership and Counseling schools, Leia had become an important political leader at the young age of 14. Soon after that, she served one term in the senate, representing her home planet Naboo, and then went on to become Queen. Padme was always so proud of her daughter's achievements.

Padme and Anakin were constantly busy raising the children. And it wasn't until the day that Luke and Leia had finally grown up, leading their own lives and raising their own children, that they realized how much they had neglected their own relationship. At that point, the couple sadly left Naboo, deciding that they needed to leave their home roots for a while. So they branched out.

They visited far off systems, exotic planets, old friends, and had countless adventures together. It was just like they were young again. But it only lasted a while...

Padme was getting old...her encounters with the Sith Lord had not left her unmarred, and it took many years off her noble life. Anakin soon realized this and knew that they needed to return back to Naboo. Back to that old life of content and peace, where Padme could rest and...Anakin wouldn't dare to think about it, even though it crept into the dark recesses of his mind late at night when he watched her sleep. But it was something he couldn't comprehend. How something so alive and beautiful could unknowingly be fading away before his very eyes?

But she did, and it wasn't long until Padme could barely walk, and was ordered to stay in bed most of the day. Anakin constantly sat beside her, recanting old tales, doing his best to sing songs, and sometimes just holding her hand silently. But no matter what, she would always wake up to find him there, staring back into her aged eyes.

One night, Anakin awoke from another nightmare. It had been forever since he'd had one, and it could only mean one thing. He turned to Padme, and wrapped his arms around her, trying to forget the horrible images that were still fresh in his mind. Padme woke up, and turned to him.

"What's wrong, Ani?" she asked, in between a yawn. Anakin smiled and shook his head. Before he could say anything, Padme gave him a stern look.

"Don't try and tell me that 'it's nothing', because I've seen that look before...Please tell me," she said, slipping her arms around him. Anakin obeyed, and began to recant his nightmare, slowly reliving its horror again. In his dream, Padme died, leaving Anakin alone, tormented every moment by her haunting face in his mind.

Padme was very sympathetic for him, as small tears slipped from his eyes. "Oh, Ani..." she said, resting her head against his chest. She began to cry, softly into his familiar embrace that she knew so well.

"I don't want you to die," Anakin said shakily, placing his trembling hands on Padme's cheek. "I can't imagine living every second of each day without you near me, Padme...I know it's selfish of me, but...I still need you. I love you too much. You've just started living, how could you be going so quickly?"

Padme pulled away from Anakin's tight embrace, gently wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're not being selfish, Ani. But I can't keep going on. We lived so much, Ani. All of the memories and experiences we have. We've got to live for today, and if it's over tomorrow, then..." Padme stifled a sob, bringing her hand up to her mouth.

Anakin pulled her to him again, tucking her head under his chin, stroking her soft hair. His other hand rubbed her back, trying to calm her tremulous body. "No more talk about darkness..." he whispered, lifting her head and leaning in for a kiss. Padme reciprocated his actions, and soon all of their fears were gone, delayed for another day.

After that night, Anakin always made a point of being there when Padme would wake up. It became his daily regimen to see her waking face each morning, greeting him contentedly. Even if she was sleeping, Anakin would wait, and simply watch her dream.

But one morning, Padme did not wake up. Anakin had made her a warm cup of tea, and set it next to her bed. He gently shook her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "Wake up, Padme..." She didn't move a muscle. Anakin tried again, but he already knew what was wrong. "Padme!" he cried, a sob catching in his throat.

He moved away from the bed, sitting down on a chair that lay in the corner. His hands covered his face, hoping that somehow it would all go away. _I'm not ready for this..._But there was nothing he could do to postpone it. She was gone. Padme had left him, and now he was alone. _Alone..._

Anakin wouldn't accept it. He immediately stood from the chair, and ran from the room. He continued to run, down the hall, past the maid, and out the balcony. He stopped, looking for somewhere to go. He quickly found the stairs, and ran down them, easily maneuvering down them despite his age. But Anakin couldn't even feel the throbbing pain in his knee, or the stinging pain in his ankles. The only thing he could feel at that moment was the overwhelming ache in his heart.

He slowed down once he reached the river and he waded into it. As the adrenaline wore off, so did the numbness and Padme's death loomed in front of him again. A new wave of emotions washed over him and he began to sob. So many reasons ran through his mind...she is too young to die, too innocent, too beautiful, too precious...she was Padme. His wife, love, heart, soul, and very being...Now she was dead. _Dead..._The wind picked up and tossled his hair about, stirring the water into a wild rage...

What pained Anakin the most was that he was alone, left to suffer and be tormented by her image forzen in his mind. She was in a better place now, a place where reality and the sorrows of mortality are never found. She was home, atpeace with the angels...

Anakin stopped walking through the water, and itmadly lapped against his chest, swirling and rippling against his body. He closed his eyes, the tears flowing freely from them. He could still see her, in the depths of his mind. _Padme on Tatooine, Padme at the lake retreat, Padme as a Senator, Padme as his wife, Padme becoming a mother, Padme bearing her soul, Padme being hurt, Padme making love to him, Padme softly whispering his name, Padme..._

Padme was Anakin's very soul...and once she died, so had he. He slowly left the swirling water, walking up the shore until his bare feet met dry sand. Anakin let his mind lead him, for his body was numb, paralyzed, gone...yet he didn't need that where he was going. He floated up the stairs, and the images of his life played over in his mind one last time. His life as a child, leaving his mother to become a Jedi, training with Obi-Wan, reuniting with Padme, marrying her, going to the dark side, the birth of his children, the destruction of the Sith, raising his children, growing old with Padme...

And then he was in their room again. He drifted over to the bed, and slipped inside, right next to Padme. Anakin laid on the bed, covering his arms around Padme's still form. The force rippled around him. He could feel it now, the strongest he ever had. His mind was flashing with the memories...everything. For a moment, he felt the fear creep upon him again...

But when he closed his eyes, the fear disappeared. The memories dissolved into nothing, and Naboo was gone. He felt nothing but emptiness. No feeling or emotion whatsoever. Anakin Skywalker cautiously opened his eyes, and saw light. Then he felt a warm hand slip over his shoulder. He turned to see an angel. He fell into her arms, and she cradled his head gently, singing a soft song. Anakin felt at peace, his soul wrapped in tranquility. He was with Padme now, and there no longer was the threat of loneliness. Anakin and Padme disappeared into the soft light, forever leaving behind the mortal lives they once led.

Padme Naberrie, a woman of inner strength and beauty, ceased to exist, alongside a man known as Anakin Skywalker, a man who changed the face of the galaxy forever. Their once separate lives, intertwined to form a beautiful flame, a flame of love that extinguished as quickly as it was created. These two lovers now walk where mortals only dream to go...and for the rest of time, Anakin Skywalker remained in the arms of his angel...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: First of all, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read this story plus review and give me ideas. And yes, sadly, this was the last chapter for this story. I am very sad because I loved writing this. I'm disappointed about certain aspects of it that I desperately want to change, but I'm going to leave it the way it is. Make sure that you review now that it's done, so I can improve it in the future. I mainly wrote this story to give myself the happiness and hope that was totally lacking in Episode Three, (since I cried the first time I saw it). I hope this let everyone else have a happy ending for our most favorite couple in the galaxy. In case anyone wanted to know, I've already started another story that is a Vader/Padme pairing that I'm really enjoying, so look for it! cheers


End file.
